Who am I?
by sailorangelmoon1
Summary: She was alone but know she found him. Can he give her the answer she need and can she help him get the answer he needs? I rated it M it will get more that way the more I write. This is a death the kid and oc love story please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Hello everyone I try my best to rewrite the story so everyone who read it can under stand it better so here you go. Hey I trying my best but thanks for reading my story.)

The girl stood in a hallway it was dark it was long very long hallway. She started to walk she look at all the doors as she pass (so many door's) she thought. She keep walking to she got to the end there at the end was a double door. She put her hands on the knob and turned it. As it swung in she step in the room she step on a cold and smooth floor.

She shivers in the room she could see in the room do to the moon outside laughing. The room was so big it had a bed and night stand on each side of the bed. She also could lots of book selves these person most like to read. As she look around the room she could see a door to the back and as she look at the right wall. She could she another door with a dim light come from it then it open.

But then the girl wake up when she sat up she was in a cage with liquid she had a breathing mask on. "So she is awake" said a little man "yes sir" Mosquito good let her be put to the test began the purging process. The liquid drain out of the cage she began to cough as the cage open of the side the girl laid naked coughing. Mosquito and two other guys came and wrap the girl in a towel as she they help her stand. She look at the little man with her blue eyes. She also had a rainbow color around the blue of the eye.

She was small petite size 5 ft 4in she look as through is weight only 100 pounds but her hair was so long it was sandy blonde it went pass her waist. From her eyes the other thing that was weird was her hair had rainbow sparkles in it and in the front of her head on each side there was two pieces of blonde strands of hair they where like high lights but they where the only two piece of hair like that. The girl was taking to a room she then was give a dress it was nothing special just a regular white dress. "Put it on" demanded the man the girl look at the dress then at the man.

She spoke "where am I"? "Who am I"? Then a voice came over the intercom it was a creepy voice (most be the little man I saw from early) thought the girl. She look at the speaker in the corner of the room "That is not important where here to see how much power you have". (Huh)? She thought "Now get dressed" said the voice "we have a test for you"!

"But I"? the girl try to say then she felt something string her face. The guy in the room hit her. She put her small hand over the mark on her face "shut up"! "girl do what sir Mosquito says". The girl took the dress and the guy walk out of the room. "But who am I"? "Where am I"? The girl slip the dress on once it was on she walk out of the room and there was that little man and the guy who hit her.

"Now it is time for the test to began" said Mosquito. Then another man came up to Mosquito "sir are you sure that she is that stronger she don't seem to be stronger to me" Said the man standing beside him . Just then Mosquito took his pointy nose and stuck it into the man killing him instantly. The girl watch in horror as blood was splatter all over the floor the little man look at the girl. Clearing his throat "I don't believe I interceded myself I'm Mosquito and that is what happen when you do not follow orders or asked question of lady Arachne". The girl look scared "now lets the test began take her now" "gladly" said the guy who hit her early took her arm and tug her away. It hurt but she keep walking they walk to a door and the guy through her in a room.

It was dark then some light came on and there before her was a weird looking monster "that is a low level kishin" said Mosquito. The girl look at the speaker in the corner of the room. (Kishin what is that) the girl thought then it attack her. She got hit (what is this)? though the girl. She then started to dodged it attacks. "Sir can she do this what if it kills her" mosquito look at the man the guy now put up his hand "but am sure you know what to do". "Hum, Just keep watching she is tougher then you think".

Just then the girl attack she shot out some energy from her hand it kill the kishin instantly it died and then a red ball of energy was floating in fount of her (what did I do)? (What happen)? (Where am I) ? (who am I)? she asked her self and then it came to her (what was that dream I had)?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the day's went on the girl was put into more battles against more kishin and the numbers increased everyday. Then she would be taking to her cell where she was to stay and think she like her cell cause she could think or she would fall asleep and she could dream she waited for that one dream she had but it never came back. But she dream of clouds or blue skies anywhere was better then here. And she did not like it there in her cell cause some of the guy's would came in and do things to her they would pen here to the wall of her cell and let them self get off. Kiss her dirty skin grope on her she hated it her eyes grow dim lifeless.

When the guys came in she let them do what ever they wanted . She had dirty skin and blood wounds from some fight and she has not bathe ether she was dirty. Then as she laid on the bed in her cell she fall asleep again. Then she found her self in a hallway the same one she thought she walk down the hall to the double doors. She open them again and walk in as she look around she saw the room with the light.

The light went off and the door open the girl watch a finger came out. "Why are you here"? The girl look at the finger she study the body it belong to a boy. But that was not the only thing she notice a pair of yellow glowing eyes. She was in taking by them but before she could asked anything she was slapped awake "get up you"! said a man it is time. The girl was drag out of her room and too where she did battle with the kishin. This time it was a very powerful one she could feel the pressure of it something else was up with it too.

But she could not put her finger in it. "Sir are you sure she is ready for this" a man said standing next to Mosquito "who knows" said Mosquito. "But if she does defeat it we can't let the DWMA get a hold of her". Mosquito did not realized the girl heard every word she said "DWMA what's that" ?she was so distracted by her though the kishin attack her. It stab her right on her right side then it took her by her hair and tossed her.

Her body went into the wall she began to cough up blood as it walked to her the girl wait for the final blow to come but it didn't come. "Fools"! came a voice "what are you doing"? "I need the girl alive not died" "Miss Arachne" said Mosquito "get her to her room she is no good to mean if she dies" said Arachne.

"Yes right away mam" said the man stand next to Mosquito rush into the room and drag the girl to her cell. Then the girl fell into asleep and the dream started again she was in the hall she run down the hall two the double door the same guy from before was there his eyes glowing. Starring into her soul he asked her again "why are you here"? Asked the boy.

"Who are you"? she asked but he did answer her he started to walk to her he took her hand she love it. She blush he step close to her and whisper in her ear "come to me my Angel"? Then she woke up by an explosion. "Inter alert"! "Inter alert"! said the voice then she heard the guards outside "get lady Arachne out of here and lets get the girl out of here too the lady needs her and we can't let the DWMA have her'. The girl though((DWMA What's that)? she notice that her chance to escapes she had to no she had to be free. She wanted to find out who she was and who was that boy in here dreams. She could still hear his voice smooth and calm "come to me My Angel". The girl pass out and fell to the ground. But then the energy began to flow around her she stood up her rainbow colors surround her.

Then the door unlock the girl look up "time to ultimate the target's"!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hi everyone sorry about my typing skills but chapter 3 is here I will keep improving my skills. But first I want to give a Big Thank you to (Ziel101) Thanks for the help and supporting my story! YOU ARE THE BEST! ( ^ ^ )

U

The guards unlock her door she stood there waiting for them. As they walked in she started to glow rainbow colors. One of the guys look at her she ran to the guy and kick him right in the gut. It sent him flying into the wall outside the other guy look up "what the"? But it was to late she was to fast she dodge right in front of him and upper cut him right in the face. Knock him out cold the rest of them came at her she use her power and blow them all away. She look at her surrounds she saw some stairs and stared to walk up them.

Mosquito Saw this "idiot's get that girl lady Arachne needs her" said Mosquito he hear a voice inside his head( it's is alright let her be those fools will never be able to beat her). (She has awoken ) Thought lady Arachne (but how did she awaking so soon some has cause her too) she thought. "Wait could it be because the DWMA is here" she asked her self. Then there was an explosion "yahoo"! Black Star shouted "be quit" tsubaki said; "we will get caught and what is the point of an secret attack if you shout and get notice".

"Hah! what is the point of me being a big star like me being quit I like to be loud am a big man". "Anyways tsubaki ; what is this mission about any ways" "hun"! tsubaki sigh "wert you listen to lord death we here to get someone". "Yaw who"? asked Black Star. "don't know but lord death said the enemy must not have this person so he sent us and kid and Maka so lets". As she was about to finished her sentence."Yahooooooo"! Black Star shouted and took off.

Outside on his Beelzebub he flu out side the facially. His black hair with three White strips in his hair brushing the bangs out of his eyes he sigh (damn Black Star);. With all the explosion inside Maka and Soul where in the lower level "huh" Maka said. "What Maka" Soul asked "look at this guys Soul"; "Not Cool" Soul said "what did it"; "No soul I sense some strange energy coming from this way" as Maka went by one of the guys on the floor had a device and push the button. That high level kishin came out again it kill all the guys and ate there souls.

AS black Star was fight all the guards he could then Tsubaki order Black Star to stop "why"? Black Star said ;"I sense something" just as she said that the girl reach them she look at the rest of the guards and blow them away the went flying and where knock out. "What the hell" Black Star said looking at her she was glowing rainbow colors she was cover in blood and dirt she had wounds all over her body she just stood there.

He look at her and without think charge her! "Wait"Black Star said Maka she made it in time "she the one we came to get" But she was cut off as that kishin attack her she went flying. Maka! Black Star and Soul said together just then the girl snap out of it she look to see Black Star and Soul laying over Maka. Just then she saw the kishin (No it's that thing again) she thought. "Who are this guys and how did I get up here" she said looking at her hands.

"Fool get out the way"! Black Star said pushing her out of the way the girl hit the wall "Black Star be careful" said Tsubaki "god some wapon"said Black Star "weapon"! said the girl ;is that what I am" "hey! watch out" shouted Black Star she just could not move she was so lost in thought. The slash came she was slice in her side and sent flying through the wall. She fell down Black Star try to catch her but did not make it she fall down as her blood spilled out. Kid was out side flying around till he flit something wet hit his head he look up to see a girl. "Kid look" said Patty the girl fell pass him "kid go get her" said Liz.

"Right am on it" said Kid "Hung on" he said as he drove down. He caught her and look at her "god kid she looks bad, is this who your dad wanted use to get?" asked Liz "I don't know father said that she should have a mark of the moon" said Kid as he look at her bands the crescent moon was glowing on her forehead "right this is it we have to get her to the infirmary or she will die" He said. He call Black Star and Maka to let them know he was leaving Black Star and Maka had to defeat the kishin first. Kid called Black star in his head (Black Star)! kid said.

"What the hell there is a voice in my head" said Black Star. (It's me you idoit)! "all what the hell Maka watch out" (What is going on) kid asked "There is this thing here where fighting its not a kishin it is something diferent" Maka example. (What?) kid said "Don't worry kid I will kick it's ass remember am Black Star nothing to big of a job for me". HAHAHA!" "Anyways; Maka said "what is up kid"? ;(I am going to the infirmary) He said "Kid Why"? Maka Asked she was worried "are you ok?" (Its not me the girl she is hurt bad) ; example Kid.

"All yeah that girl that fell the one this thing beat up well I will make this thing pay for that" Said Black Star. (Yhea) Kid said looking at the girl (any ways I will drop her off and come back to help) ;"No"! Maka said. "Remember this girl is the main objective of the mission and since your father wanted us to get her and we did now since your are your father's son you have to protect this girl that is you job right"!;. He had to admit she was right but he hate to live his teammates that not what kind of person he was.

kid try to object ;(but)! said Kid "don't worry Kid I will kick this thing ass in no time" said Black Star. "Kid we got this just take care of her" said Maka (fine) he knew Maka was right and he had to do his mission bring the girl back safely. But now he thought about it father never said she was a girl or male for that matter all he said is to go and get someone. Just like his father to keep things in the dark. As kid look over the girl he felt sick to his stomach he could tell she had be abused physical and sexual it was part of being a Shinigami you can tell if someone has being miss treated.

"How disgusting" he said to him self "we need to get her out of those fitly clothes right away". "Huh?" Patty said "yeah they are dirty" said Liz. "That is not it" Kid said Liz didn't know what he meant but by listen to his voice Liz know then what he mint growing up on the streets before she found out she had powers to be a weapon. She had be abused physical and sexually to. In fact that is how she know she had powers she kill a guy for touching her and her other Tompsons sister's that way and now she thought about it was her first kill and after that.

"Hey sis what does kid mean" asked Patty "nothing patty she just dirty and hurt that is all" said Liz.; "Hung on ladies we got to go faster" "sure thing kid" said Patty. And off he went to Death city like Maka said it was his duty to protect this girl and if she died he will fail the mission. And inside he wanted to save her he had to he wanted to be happy and free he wanted to show her around when she wakes up he was going to save her life he had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Black Star and Maka stared at the creature in front of them it was big green and slimy it had claws and sharp teeth it had red eyes that like of a reptile it stared at them. "Hey Maka what is this thing how come you did not sense it soul" Maka stared at it. "I don't think it has a soul?" "What?" Black star said but when he said that it charge after him swapping at his feet "damn Monster" it roar at him "well take this you bustard Tsubaki Uncanny SwordMood "Right"! replied Tsubaki

As Black Star was about to go after it a laugh came from behind the creature "what fools you are you and your damn DWMA" "wait haven't I seem you somewhere before" said Black Star "all yeah you are that Damn Mosquito character" "Hun I am truly surprise you remember that you fool" said Mosquito. "What?" Black Star questing him "aren't you the one who acts with out think" replied Mosquito. "I fell sorry for that weapon of yours she is so strong yet you hold her back." "Hey shut up grandpa!" Black Star shouted.

And went charging "Black Star wait" Tsubaki yell but it was to late the monster went and tackle Black Star slash right through his gut and went flying Tsubaki trans form back to human form. And went to Black Star side as Mosquito laugh "what fools" he said as he laugh. "Black Star!" said Maka. She know she was no match for that thing alone but she was not going to give up. "Hey what is that thing" Maka asked Mosquito he look at her "what is it you" asked Mosquito. "If you must know it's a more advice form of a kishin thanks to lady Arachne."

"Lady Arachne Is a geniuses at what she does." "What crating monsters" said maka she most be good at it cause she's one too." "How dare you talk about lady Arachne like that if it was not for her family your friend would not be here" said Mosquito pointing at Tsubaki. "What?" Maka asked he look Tsubaki "ahh yes lady Arachne family is the one who created Tsubaki family blood line right" said Mosquito.

Tsubaki stare cold at him Maka was thinking( I can not beat that thing or him, black Star is injured and Kid and the others are not here What do I do). "Maka" came Soul voice we have to retreated. "Yeah I know Soul but how?" Meanwhile back at Death city Kid Liz and Patty walk into the infirmly kid still carry the girl. Negus "Hello kid" and then she look at the girl "all god."

"Kid who is these?" She asked him "the one father wanted" he said to her flatly. She nodded and Kid lay her on the bed "I will get to work right away." Kid nodded and left the room Liz and Patty waited outside for Kid when he walked out. The look on his face was sad "Kid is she going to alright" asked Patty. Kid look at her and at Liz and just sit down "I don't know" he said but Nygus face he know her thoughts the girl was in bad shape and the way Nygus look at her he know he had fail same damn god. "I am trash I don't deserve to be a god". he said quietly.

In side the room Nygus was cutting off the girls little dress. Then Cid and Stein came in "So this is her huh?" Stein replied. "Yeah" Nygus said washing the girls wonds and dirt off with the sponge. Then Marie walk in "Stein there you are" then she caught sight of the girl. She wanted to cry she was so beat up. Then she remember something the girl was naked you perverted get out! She tossed Cid and Stein out of the door.

"Don't come back till I say so" shouted Marie slamming the door in there face. Liz and Patty stare at the two of them. "Huh?" "what's the big duel I see people naked all the time" said Stein while him and Cid started to walk till Stein saw Liz and Patty "hey where's kid?" "In the bathroom" said Liz. "I see" said Stein and him and Cid walk off down the hall. Liz could hear Cid say "I don't know why she got up set I was look at Nygus not the girl?"

Maka and Tsubaki and Soul stood at the mercy of mosquito and the super powerful kishin. "Now go kill them" said Mosquito it charge Tsubaki and knock her into a a wall and she was out cold. It left maka alone it charge her she try to doge but it was so fast. It knock her in the wall to but not as strong case she some what doge it. Soul transform in his human form "I want let you touch her" he said. It struck him down "now kill them" order Mosquito.

(Wait) said lady Arachne (keep them alive) she said "what why" said Mosquito. (Cause one of them is because she had awaking till I know who it is I need them all alive.)"Maka run" soul whisper "No soul I can not leave you and the other behind" "go dumbass" soul replied. Back at the infirmary Nygus walk out "well how is she" asked Liz and Patty Kid just keep looking at the ground. "she just unconscious" "can we see her" asked Patty "yeah we clean her up but sure to br quite.

They both nodded "Come on Kid" said Liz at leased you can pay your resects to her if she die's. Kid got up and shook his head just then a scream came from inside the room. Liz and Kid run in. Patty Stood there by her bed side the girl was glowing rainbow colors Kid could see her soul it was rainbow color soul and it look like wings to was on the soul. He could tell she was very powerful. In fact he never seen anything like it meanwhile Maka and the others waited to be catured Maka holding Soul "this is it" she said and held soul tighter and close her eyes.

But then a bright light came around her and the others it was rainbows colors Mosquito stare "what the hell." He close his eye by time he open them they where gone. Then lady Arachne voice came over his head (fool you failed.) Meanwhile back at Death city Maka and the others landed out side DWMA OX and Kim was outside agruing about would Kim go out with him. She was about to slap him when a bright light came flashing down right in front of them. Ox said "get down a bomb well going to die."

But when he look back up he was holding Kim leg "get over it just Maka and Soul and Black Star and Tsubaki and They look hurt." She said running to them "Maka are you alright" asked Kim yeah said Maka. "How you do that" asked Ox "what kind of technique was that." It wasn't me she tried to say but Nygus came running out with Stein and Marie and Crona. Kid and Liz came out and saw Maka and the others was there now he wonder did that girl have something to do with this now he knows what he must do I can't let her die to many question that would be an answered if she dies. I have to save her even if it is forbidding method.

Ok everyone there is my chapter 4 I hope you all like it I wanted to say thanks to all my reviews! Please keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hello all my great reviews I just wanted to say am sorry for my grammar can anyone help me improve my writing if so please help so please just try to stick with me everyone again sorry all and I don't know if anyone is a fan of xenosaga the girl in the story will have some ability like Kos-mos so let me know what you think about it I want give it all away then that will not be fun at all.)

Kid was walking to the death room to see his father he stood at the door thinking about what he should asked him. He didn't know how to start or what to say in that matter. Just then Cid and Nygus both came out of the room. "Hello, Kid going to see your father" asked Cid. "Hello" Nygus said. "Hello" Kid replied, "What did you see my father about he" asked "just wanted to check in" said Cid. "All replied Kid "I see, Hey Nygus How is the girl doing" "not good she may not make it Nygus replied.

"I see said Kid "well we have to get going" said Cid. "Bye said Kid and as they walk away Kid thought (what did father really send them to do?) Kid walked in there was his father "Hello, Hello, good to see you kid-do look how cute those strips in your hair are." "Stop it Dad am not a kid anymore any ways I need to asked you something." "Hmmm! Whats on your mind kid" replied Death. "Who is that girl" he asked and "why did you send me and others to get her." "Well" Death started think of it as "she is a weapon, she is powerful that is why Arachne wants her."

"But she is dying don't you care, can't you save" her Kid said with his head down and his teeth grinding together. "No" said Death "why not Father she will died if you don't do something shouted Kid. "Cause it is faith son and anyways maybe it is best that she does died" relied Death. "Father"! Kid shouted again then someone came over the into the mirror "lord Death" but they look to see Kid "all sorry are you busy I will call back other time."

"No don't worry am leaving" Kid walk out. "Is everything aright lord death." "I don't think kid like what I said about that girl" relied Death. "Hun, but ant she just a weapon and if she dies it would be best right it is sad but that just how it is faith it can be a sad then" replied the person in the mirror. "Yes indeed it is" said lord Death looking at a picture of death the kid mother. He could not save her either so he knows that it can be painful. Kid just hate to see this girl die cause she has been mistreated like the Tompsons sister where.

And now they live with Kid and he gets them anything they want he spoils them. But Kid don't mind at all he never had a mother so he had no idea how women act till those two came alone. And Kid was lonely to he loves having them around so Death understand why Kid is so sad. Kid walk down the hall hands in his pockets and walk to the infirmary there he saw Death Scythe and Maka and Soul. "Hello Kid" said Maka waving to him "all hello" said kid looking sad. Soul look up at him where's Liz and Patty? Asked Soul "out shopping" said kid "again?" Soul mouth drop to the floor. "Hum, yeah they wanted to get flowers for her" kid said looking toward the door.

"All that is nice" said Maka but she look to the ground but "she's not going to make it." "Why? Does she have to died it make no sense we went to save her and did not make it. Now she is going to die" said Maka "Yeah, what a waste of a beautiful creature like her" said Death Scythe. "Maka Chop!" said Maka hitting her father across the head with a book "lets go soul" said Maka

"All Maka wait my wonderful daughter he said. Running after her Soul said "get away you creepy old man." Kid look at the door he did not know what to say if he did go in. Maka and Soul where outside the school walking home. "Hey Maka it is not your fault if

she dies" "Yes it is Soul looking down at the ground. "What?" Soul questioned She held up a father "you kill a bird" Maka chop she hit soul over the head with a book. "Oooww what was that for" asked Soul. "I think she use her last bit of energy to save us" she said. "What" said Soul Yeah I think Tsubaki knows this too and Black Star too.

He came by to see how she was doing too Maka started crying "Soul, why it is not fair she was hurt and she risk her life to save us people that she don't even know. It's not fair it just ant fair." Soul hug her tight "it will be alright trust me" he said. Kid was about to enter the room when he heard Hey Kid! It was Liz Crona, And Patty they had flowers and box of cupcakes. "Where back!" said Patty "so how is she" "not good" said Kid she is still unconscious and Patty brought her cupcakes "what the hell patty she can not eat them." "More for us" said patty and rag rock stuffing them in there mouth.

"So uhmm who is these girl any ways" asked Crona. Some weapon said Liz but she saw a glare from kid Liz started to shake her hands "but she is nothing like what they she said" . Kid just walk in the room and they all followed. Now Kid could get a good look at her She was beautiful her hair was sparkly with rainbow color the hair color a dirty blonde like Liz hair but at the front of her head was two stains of pure blonde hair on each side of the head.

She was normal color skin but her face had franklins on her nose in the front. Her heart beat was very faint "it look like she could go any minute" Said Liz. Crona and Patty look sad and Kid felt sick to he's stomach he started to sweat and he had to run out off there. Crona and Ragrock couldn't understand "Whats with him?" Said rag rock "Wow sis he is taking this hard Huh?" Said Patty "Yeah?" said Liz to hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kid splash water on his face and stare at him self he felt awful he need to help that girl she didn't deserves this. He made up he's mind he now what he had to do and he would to save her life. There was to much he did not know or how to answer the question. He would confront his father. He walk out of the Bath room Liz was out there waiting for him. He look at her "Kid" she said to him "what?" he said to her.

"Why are you so sad that she might die it was not your fault." "You don't know anything" he said. "Well how can I if you don't tell me!" she shouted at him. "I went to see Father today he said as he said this he look toward the ground. Liz stare at him. My father said "that it would be best if she dies " "Why?" Liz asked "he was not that clear on the subject like always" Kid said looking at her. Now Liz understood why he was so sad he wanted to save her but couldn't save her.

He hate see her life end when she never had one it was sad you think about it. "So that is why you are so down" Liz said. "Hen" he said "we'll lets go back to the house am tired" she said. "First there is something I need you to help me with he said." "What?" she asked "I want that girl to stay with use until the end" he said. "WHAT!" Liz shout (She did an anime sweat drop) "that means if she dies she will be a ghost in the house." Liz said worried.

"I will talk to my father about it" he said walking to the death room. "So why you need my help" She asked looking onward toward him. He stop and look toward her "I need you to get some nice girl stuff in the room for her." "What room?" asked Liz worried Kid was going to give her room away. "The one next to my of course" Kid said eyeing her. "Ok Kid , But Kid," she said. He started walking toward the death room "Thanks" he said waving his hand walking to the death room to talk to his father. As Kid reach the Death Room he went in there was his father standing there.

"Hello Kid-do" Death said to he's son waving at him. "hi dad" Kid said flatly "HHHMM!" He said he know Kid wanted something. "Dad I want that girl to stay with me till the end". "Why?" asked his father "well I just want her to be comfortable father" said Kid. "She is unconscious" Death stated "I can help her father" he said Kid glaring his father in the eyes "Kid you can't do that." said Death in a voice from his pasted that deep scary voice. "Do what?" asked Kid, "Kid I know what you are going to do and it is exactable that why it is forbidden.

"Dad I have to" Kid said then his father glared at him "well then" Death replied Kid thought they would fight father vs. son but he said "Ok kid-do" Changing back in his friendly stator. "hhuuhh?" Kid Questioned "this is your life you have to make your own decisions in life, and your own mistakes." "But you know the consequence of this right" Said his father. "Yes!" said kid looking down at the floor. "Even if you do it she still could die cause of the affect of it" said Death. Kid look up at his father and "I will do the best I can to ease her pain" he said. "Well good luck to ya" said Death "thanks dad" "we'll have her move in tomorrow" Said Death. "Thanks" said kid "am going home to rested" said kid and left.

Back at Gallow Manor Kid set at his desk thinking (she could died even if I do it. That is one of the reason his father did not do it to his mother cause of the great pain.)

Then a knock came to the door it was Liz "Kid can I came in" "sure" kid replied. "Kid I know there is something you aren't telling me, why are you moving that died girl here? What are you going to do with her?" "Save her life" said Kid "what how?" Liz asked. "Sorry can't tell you" he said, "Why not?" she asked and Kid laid his head down on the desk and held his hand up to stop her. "Don't Liz, just please go I am tired" he said "fine" she left Kid know she know something is up.

But she trusted him and that all she needs to know Kid went in his Bathroom to get ready for bed. The next day Liz and Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka , Soul ,Crona and Patty where all at the Basket Ball court. "So Liz where is Kid" asked Tsubaki "he is waiting for that girl." "hey sis, if I know any better I would say your Jealous" said Patty. Crona look at them glaring at each other "hey what does that mean" asked Crona. "_I_t means she loves kid and she afraid of these died girl taking her place" said Black Star. As he spinet the ball on his finger.

"No! it is not like that" said Liz blushing "Kid is like my little brother." " All yeah sis" said Patty elbowing her. "Stop, it's true I don't like him" Patty look at her "all really, even that time you had that dre…." She put her hand over Patty mouth the rest of them just look at them. "Any ways lets play some ball" said Soul throwing the ball to Crona and Black Star then stole it from her. And try to throw it in the hoop and miss it "Damn it, am Black Star how did I miss it".

"So Liz why does Kid want this girl to live with you guys? What does he plan to do?" Maka asks Liz looked at her with a quested stare. "I do not know Maka" said Liz "but kid feel it something he must do." Kid is like that he don't like women to be miss treated." "Maka, he may say that there is supposed to be good and evil in this world but he still has a heart he don't like to see girls suffer he's mother was human." Maka stared at Liz "what?" "Yeah, but he don't like to talk about it so I do not asked."

Hello, everyone I was looking on the internet about Kid's mother and there is no info what so every on his mom there may be some as the magna go's on. So does anyone think there is going to be more of the Anime of Soul Eater episode?

Well Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ I wanted to say Thank You to all of the following people who have review my story! I love you all!

Ziel101!- Thank You for keeping in touch and likening my story I love you story too.

Alice- And-No-Others - Thank you for review my story. Iam glad you like my story

Back at gallow manor Kid sat at the doorway wait for the girl to arrive then he saw it a big white ambulance came to the house. It pulled up and Nygus and Marie got out. "Hi kid" said Marie he nodded to her. Nygus was to busy getting the girl out of the back. She pulled out the bed and rolled it to Kid, he stare at her she was still bleeding from her side that was injured. "Follow me" Kid said and they follow him inside to the stairs "Kid how are we suppose to get her up there" asked Marie. "Give her to me" said Kid. "But kid your white shirt" said Marie "It's is alright" he said.

So Kid went and picked her up she was so light "that will be all" he said. "Kid this is so nice of you letting her stay here." Said Marie. "It's no problem I wanted to do it" said Kid. As Marie and Nygus left the manor Marie asked Nygus "what does Kid plan to do to her?" "He is going to save her" she said "How?" asked Marie "Kid is going, to give her his Blood." "What!" Marie shouted "he can do that, does that mean lord Death can do the same thing too?" "Yes," said Negus "then why didn't he do it to Kid mother?"

"Cause there is a great, risk first of all it is very painful, and there always a chance that the person they give there blood to will not make it." "It may heal the wounds but the blood may kill them" Nygus said. "So it is a 50/50 chance right" said Marie. "Yeah" said Nygus. Back inside Kid laid her on the bed he unbutton his shirt and took it off . He look at her sleeping he could tell by looking her she was in pain "please, forgive me for this but in order to reduce the pain I need to shot my soul wave length in to you" Kid said. Next he took an needle stick it in him and drew out his blood.

Kid look at her face her eyes was moving as if she was dreaming. "I wander what she is dreaming about." The girls was back in the room lighted by the moon that door open again. Those glowing eye's she stared at them the boy did not came to her these time. All he said was "it is time we meet, Angel." "Angel?" questing the girl "why yes, that your name right?, Sorry for the pain you are about to experience through." "Huh?" she said she did not understand what that meant.

( Back At The Manor)

Then he rolled her over to her side and crawled in behind her. He Took the needle stuck it in her neck and let the blood go down into her veins. Back at the girls Dream "what pain?" she asked the but then she felt it A sharp surfing pain. She fell to her knee's the boy count her. But everything turn Black and disappeared Kid laid behind her eyes shout open she was shaking and screaming.

Everyone came over to Manor to eat. As Liz and Patty and the others came through the door they could hear screams fait but loud screams. Liz run up stairs to follow the sound she open the door to see kid with his shirt off behind the girl. "What the hell Kid!" she shouted "What are you doing" she run up and punch Kid in the mouth sent him flying. He hit the wall Kid said "Liz would you go and get me some cold water please." "What the hell are you doing Kid?" Liz looked at the girl she was screaming in pain. "Do you mind telling me." Liz asked "I'm saving her life" he said as he stood up wiping the blood off his corning of his mouth. "Huh?" She asked "Please, I explain everything in a bit but right now the girl needs me."

"So will you please just get me some cold water" asked Kid. "Ok" She run by everyone in the hall and went down stairs "sis, is everything ok." "Yeah, I hope so Patty. Everyone lets go down stairs and watch a movie." "Ok, Black Star said "lets watch a scary movie." Tsubaki sighed and Crona look nervous and Soul just didn't care at all. And Maka said "why, do you get to choose what everyone watches. "Cause am Black Star I"am a big man "Your not that big of a man" the two of them started to argue.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kid stay with that girl for every day holding her. The girl seem not to be in so much pain that way. But when he left to go to the bath room or eat something or even drink something. She would scream with pain he did not do a lot of these things cause he didn't want the girl to be in pain. Liz had not talk to kid at all since she hit him so she knock on the door "can I came in?" Liz asked. Kid said "Yes." She walk in looking at Kid he look out of it "look Kid, about me hitting you."

"Stop!" Kid shouted "You had every right you thought I was doing something, "Trust me, Liz I hate I have to do this but I had no choice this disgusting me." "So uhm, what is it your doing to her?" she asked. Kid was silent "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She was about to walk out of the room she knew it was something she should not need to know. "I give her my blood" he said and she stop and turn around "what?" "Yes, a grim rippers blood has heal properties but when it is injected into another the pain is so horrific that the person could die.

"So that is why you where holding her to help relive the pain" Liz said. "Yes, said Kid.

"All god, I feel so stupid right now Kid I thought that you where." I know what you thought" he said. "Do you think she is going to make it" Kid nodded. "But there is more to it then that." "what do you mean?" asked Liz "my father never did these to my mother cause of how bad the pain is. And after you do it the person has a bond with you." "What do you mean?" Liz asked "Well am not sure myself some kind of bond."

"Lets just said my Father did not tell me much again." "Hmmm" said Liz she looking at Kid could tell she look sad well off to bed I go" said Liz she walk out and close the door and went to her room and started to think. Kid know he that something was up with her "I am sorry" he said. But then the girl laying beside him turn around to face him "it will be alright!" Her eyes Kid said they where pure rainbow color eyes he said. She look up at him and pass out.

"What was that" Kid asked he felt a power but now it was gone. As weeks went on the girl was doing much better but she was not awake still sleeping. Liz and Patty would go up to the room to see if she would wake up. But she never did Kid would also go in to the room but alone at night time. He would set by the bed and stare at her he had so much to asked her. Like who she was, or what she was?

Maka and Soul Black Star and Tsubaki came by to see if she would wake up. Then Kid came down stairs he look depress "I have a job to do" Liz, Patty lets go." "Huh?" Said Liz "KKKK!" Said patty The others look at Kid "can you guys watch the girl for me while am gone? please, make your self at home." "Hey Kid what is going on" Asked Liz apparently something has been going on in a city in California and we have been sent to check it out.

Father said some kind of man working with Arachne and we have to ask him some question. Lets go kid summon buzzbuld and off they went. Black Star look at Soul "hey lets rig the fringe to see what kind of good food he has." Tsibaki said "uhh black star I don't think that is very nice. "Yes it is we are his guest and he told us make are self at home remember."

As Soul and them watch a movie but Soul and Black Star ended up passing out. Maka tried but she wanted to see that girl to see how she was doing. Maka? She saw Tuibaki looking at her "sorry, I wanted to see her" Maka said getting ready to go upstairs. "Yeah, Tsubaki said smiling at Maka "we can go check on her right" tsubaki. Nonned So they headed up stairs to the room she was in. "She look's a lot better then before" said Maka "yeah, what did Kid do to her?" Maka asked "I don't know the details but Liz said "that it was something that a grim reaper must never do." Tsubaki Said Maka just look at her with a weird look on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been a few days and Maka and the other have been staying at kid place to keep an eye on the girl. Black Star would also act as if someone was going to kid nap the girl so he would also attack any one that walk down the hall. One time it was Soul and Black Star tackle him to the ground Soul yelled at him and two started fighting. Maka notices the girl had nice clothes for the girl some nice sun dress and very nice mini skirts and jeans and shorts jeans or any color there was.

(Wow )Maka wish she have been a weapon or Kid girlfriend. Maka and Tsubaki always found kid to be attractive every girl in the DWMA thought that to so it was not just them. "But can you image being with Kid I wander if Kid is a virgin cause of Liz or Patty" Tsubaki said. They blush of the idea "Ok that is enough lets go" Maka said. "Yhea to stop Soul and Black Star from destroying the place." Maka close the door behind her and wish the girl goodnight.

Meanwhile Kid Liz and Patty where at California a dark city walking down the dark road. Kid was looking at the address on a piece of paper "this is it he" said and him and the others went inside. There was women walking around in reveal cloths girl's would came up to Kid but Kid did not have any interested in them. He felt sorry for them then anything else "there" Kid saw guy he was big. Fat bold round with black bended eyes he had women on him.

In the back he could see that women shooting up and some women having sex with men for money. Patty stood close to Kid so did Liz Kid walk up to the man "are you Mr. Smith" Kid asked "yes, and who might you be?" He asked as he grab one the girls thigh Kid could see she was scared she was pleading with her brown eyes she had brown hair and tan skin. "All you came to sell this girls yes, I would pay a nice price for one of them.

As he tried to reach for Liz Kid grab his hand "no one touches them and I would never sell them." Kid said glaring him in the eye's. Liz and Patty never seen Kid this scary before "what the hell you think you are doing!" the man said to Kid. "Shut up, ! You damn scum!" he broke the guys fingers all of them. The girls that was with him started to run. Mean while Maka and the others was going to bed Maka look at the girl "she must be dreaming" said Maka her eyes was moving under her eyelids.

Angel stood in a dark like room with light ticking around her. "Where am I" she asked she want to she that boy again even though she never know his name she felt close to him more now then ever. She wanted know him and be with him. Her heart jump every time she thought about him. But she hear a voice "hello!" "Huh?" Angel look up "who are you?" Angel could see the girl had long brown hair that was in a braid her eyes was green.

And her dress was pink the girl look at her "who are you?" Angel asked. "Who me, am Aeris." "Aeris" said "Angel, look I came to tell you where hurt realy bad but if you don't wake up soon you will lose someone else precious to you." "What!" Back at where Kid was at the guy with the broking fingers laugh at Kid. Kid cock an eyebrow at him "you fool" the guy took something out of his pocket some kind of liquid and drank it.

Then his flash rip open and the guy turned into a monster "Kid what the hell did he just take?" Liz asked. "I'am not sure but weapon form now!" Kid said Liz Patty "right Ok!" They turn into there weapon The guy grab a woman close to him and rip her neck open and ate her soul. "Bastard" Kid said "Kid, what the hell is he is not a kinshin but there something about him." Just then Kid got attacked slammed him into the wall. Kid cough up blood he tried to attack but only patty would fire. Liz shock his hand he drop her he look at his hand. "What the hell, he felt weak and now he can't use Liz."

The monster slashed Kid and slam he into the another wall he cough up more blood. Liz run by his side Angel heart started to hurt she felt pain. Aeris said "you better get going." Maka was reading when she felt something so she put down her book looking up at the stairs. Black Star and Soul look up at Maka. "What's, wrong" Soul asked "I can feel something" Maka replied "what?" Soul asked. Maka look up stairs then she felt it a burst of energy from upstairs. Maka through down her book and went running up stairs. Black Star and Soul went after her. "What the hell Maka" Soul called.

Tsubaki stood in the hall wrap in a towel ."Maka what's wrong?" she asked Maka did not answer she went running to that girls room and open her door. As Maka look into the room the girl glowing and she did not look the same at all she was in an outfit she had never seen before it look like a swimsuit but was not it was like amour and she had glove to and she had boots to the outfit was white with rainbow color in it. (AN look like Kos-mos outfit like first xenosaga) Maka close her eyes cause it got to bright to look at Black Star and Soul came to the door next. "What?" Soul said "what the hell" Black Star shouted.

When the flash died down they look to see the girl standing up she was glowing rainbow colors again. "Your are finally awake" Maka went to walk to her but Soul stop her. "What are you doing soul?" "she is not safe" Soul said "what?" Maka asked Tsubaki came in behind them "his right she different that way." "yeah, it is true" Black Star said "she a weapon Maka." "Back Star, Iam not scared of her" she walk up to the girl "hey you had us all worried about you." The girl look at her "I must save them." the girl said "Who?" asked Maka the girl turned to the window "I must go" and before Maka could replied the girl jump out the window and wings come out of her back and she went flying.

_Ok I just wanted to say to everyone who read this and does not Know what Xenosaga is I asked you check it out. It is a game I love that game well thanks please read and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Maka and the others watch the girl fly off "what the hell!" Black Star Shouted "where the hell she going!" "don't know?" said Maka. "She said, she had to save someone." "Who?" Tsubaki asked "don't know she did not say she just fly away."**

_**In California~**_

**Kid was slammed against the wall repeatedly by the monster "Kid!" Liz shouted. Patty look in horror as Kid was getting beat to death. Finally the monster let kid go to talk to him "so what business does the shinigami** have here?" "What are you doing with all the souls you have gather?" Kid choked out. "HHHMMM?, don't you know that weapon you and your DWMA have took is special." "What do you mean?" Kid choked " she is a weapon she has the ability to find something in people soul's." "What do you mean?" Kid asked again "am not sure but she is very powerful that is why lady Arachne wants her back.

"You scum will never get her back I will make sure of that" Kid said. "Well, we see about that cause you are about to die." (_Damn)_ Kid thought (_I lost way to much strength I can't fight this guy_.) Liz and Patty watch as the guy took his hand and turned it into a blade. "Sorry, you have to die and I get to take your weapons away with me." "Kidd! "Liz and Patty shouted with tears coming out there eye's.

Kid waited for the blow to come but then he hear a cling of mental. There before them was the girl blocking the attack to save Kid. Kid look at her saw she was different she look at him "please, you and the other's need to evacuator immediately." She kick the guy right in the guts he went flying smashing in to a wall. Kid look at her "wait!" he said. She turned to look at him with her glowing eye's. "You bitch!" The guy said then the girl went running toward the guy. Kid watch the girl fight the guy Kid just stared at her "Kid we need to go" said Liz. As she run to him he just could not stop staring at that girl (_who is she or what is she_?)

"Kid!" Liz shouted at him "Kid we have to go!" Kid try to stand up then Liz and Patty help him up. And they started to walk out the door but then a light came flashing behind them. It was blocked the girl block it with her body they all stared at here "Please, leave I will protected you until I know you are safely out then I will eliminate the target." Liz and Patty stared at her the girl turned around "wait you cant!" Liz shouted. "It will be alright accorded to my collocation am stronger then him."

"Really, little girl lets see" he went and charge her "Look out!" Kid shouted took her right arm it turned into a cannon and shout some energy blast at him deterring the guy completely. Kid saw these and pass out cause of the weakness and blood loss. Liz and Patty watch the girl the guys soul floated the girl stared at the soul and stood in front of it and stretched her arms up and something on here stomach opened up and sucked the soul up inside her. Liz and Patty saw this and then the girl passed out Liz and Patty look at each other "what do we do know sis" asked Patty. "We call Lord Death for help Liz said. As Cid and Nygus arrived for help Liz and Patty carried Kid to the helicopter and Cid Carried the Girl there. Kid and That girl laid beside each other Cid and the others ride in the other helicopter. AS the ride was silent till Liz broke it she said "Cid who or what is that girl?" "Humm, well she is a weapon" "I know that but what does that mean like is she like me and Patty. "No" said Cid "she is nothing like you she is special." "What do you mean" Cid.

He was silent "she has and ability that pull power out of people soul's and gain different ability." "Wow, she can do all that" Patty said looking back at the other helicopter. "Yes, she is very special she could be more powerful then lord death." "What!" the both of them said. The helicopter's flu to the DWMA to help Kid and the girl out to the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Kid was in a dark place (_where am I?_) he thought the place begin to tickle little lights all around him. Then as Kid look around he noticed someone in the place. "hello!" it said Kid replied "who are you?" As Kid look he tell this person was a women. She walk to him and hug him she smelled of rose and honey as she hugged him. Kid stood there not sure what to do.

She was warm she pulled away "well I have to go Bye." And she disappeared Kid stood in the place then he woke up. (_It was a dream_) As he look around (_where am I_) he realized he was in the infirmary. He set up Looking over to his left he saw the girl she rested there with a breathing device to her face. Liz and Patty walked in "Kid!" They both shouted and run to his side.

"Are you alright?" they both said Kid set up looking over at the girl "yeah" he said. "What happen?" he asked "don't you remember!" Liz said "that girl save us" "huh?" "yeah, she kick that guys butt" Patty said. "So she did" he said. "Yeah, I gusted from what Maka told us is she just busted through the window to get to us." Kid stared at the girl "How long have I been out for?" he asked. "About two weeks" they both said. Kid check out the girl her heart beat was normal.

Liz saw this and said "yeah, she is doing much better thanks to you Kid" she said smiling at him. "Well lets go home" Kid said getting up "yeah we brought you a new change of cloths" Patty said holding them up to him. He took them and was about to go change when Nygus walked in "hello, Kid glad your ok" Kid nodded and look over at the girl. "She will be fine she should awake in a few hours" Kid never though to asked (_what time it was_.)" "Hem!, so what time is it?" he asked both Liz and Patty stared at each other and look at Nygus it's 7:30 am Nygus replied.

Kid stared at her Liz and Patty waited "alright then" Kid said he got up to change to his clothes. "Please, let me know if she awakes he paused and look at Liz and Patty "while we are in class" Liz Patty he walk off to class. The two girls stared at Kid yeah they did not want to got to school today. Liz said "he most not be feeling very good" she said "he did not care about symmetry at all." Kid walk to class and run into Maka and the other's "Kid you are alright?" she asked him. "Yes, am fine" he said "so how is the girl" Maka asked. "She will be fine she should awaking in a few hours."

"I can't wait to see her" Maka said. "Yo, Kid it seems you are weak how did you get your ass kick by only one guy." Kid just stay silent Tsubaki said "Black Star that is not very nice." The bell rang "well we better get to our seats before Stein goes crazy" said Maka. They all went inside and took there seats it was four hours later the bell rang and it was time for lunch. As the gang sat at the table but then Patty spoke "UM ,sis where's kid?" Liz look up he was here he must of went to see her "OH, you mean the girl" "yeah" Liz said.

Kid walk down to the infirmary. Inside the infirmary the girl woke up as she look straight up at the ceiling it was white "where am I" she said. She sat straight up holding her head it hurt she look around (_where am I this is not my cell_) she thought but (_where am _I) then.

(**please read and review!)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_The girl sat up in the bed she look around the room. The room was white and there was another bed on the other side of her. It had a curtain that went all the way around it (why?) _The girl questing it (_where am I? it's so bright in here_) she thought coving her eye's. Just then the door knob began to turned the girl watch it her heart beat fast and then faster.

The girl questing of (_what to do?, what can I do?) _thought the girl . The door open Kid walk in and look at the girl. She was getting underdressed the nightgown she had on she was sliding it off her shoulders. Showing her collarbone for him and some cleavage Kid mouth drop to the ground. _(I have to do something fast!) _Kid thought the girl look at Kid with her lifeless eye's she saw him but did not stop the gown was about to show her breast.

Till kid run over to her "stop!" he said while his face was still red. "Is it not the way you like it?" she asked him. Her voice was so plan Kid thought it most be where those bastard abused her that she can't fight back. They took the life out of her then she spoke again these time quietly just enough Kid could hear. "Or do you prefer to do it your self?" She said. Kid glared at her disgusted at what she said he was piss that those guys treated her that way.

Then his father wish she died the girl notice the glared and dunk and covered for a hit to come. Kid notices this and apologies immediately "sorry!, sorry!" he said "I didn't mean to look at you that way" he said to her. She uncovered her self Kid still could see her cleavage he look away from her "umm, please pull your gown back up". "Huh?" she look so confess at he's respond Kid then did it for her touching her smooth skin.

The girl felt something it was nice Kid notice it too "well umm, I got to go back to class" he said getting up. The girl stared at him "I will come and get you in a bit and explained everything alright bye" and left. The girl watch him leave she then put her hand on her chest (_my heart why? Why is it beating so fast and it beat faster as he touch me_.) She touch her shoulder "where am I? and who am I?" she asked her self. Then she remember that dream the guy in her dream called her Angel.

But she look at the door she thought (_I hope I see him again) _she grab her chest as her heart beat slowed down. Kid laid his back against the door are "bond it's seem to be more then that" Kid said as he look down at his hand. As Kid returned to class Liz and Patty waited for him by the door. "So where did you go?", "nowhere!" Kid said walking to the door "you went to see her huh?" Liz said Patty pick around her sister's shoulder. "So what if I did what is it to you" Kid said.

"I think you have a crush Kid" Liz said teasing him. Kid just glared and went inside well Patty "yup!" they both walk in too. A few hour later the school day was over Kid hurry and grab his book fast as he could Liz notices this and asked "why, the rush kid?" "I have to pick up the girl". "What?" Liz asked "what do you mean kid?" heThought about it "she woke up while I seen her early". "You did not tell us" she shouted at him. They look up to see Maka standing over them "what! the girl awake lets go see her". Black Star laughed "HAHAHA!" "UUUMMM!, Black Star be nice ok she just awake don't scare her" Tsubaki said.

"Yes, please don't" Kid said "We can all go but please, you guys be descried the girl will be terrified. "Huh, why?" Black Star asked "how could any one be scare of a big star like me?" Then Kid stood up slamming his fist down "you idiot she was abused where both physical and sexually abused". Black Star now understood "those bastards I kill them all" he said. "Well lets go, I want to see her" Maka said.

They all walk down the hall to the infirmary outside they saw Nygus. "Hello, everyone" "hello" Kid said "how is she doing?" "Fine, she can go home with you if you like" she said. "Of course" Kid said "Umm try not to be too energetic" she said looking at Black Star. "Don't worry, I will be good" said Black Star Nygus notices he seem to have something bothering him. She look at Tsubaki she replied "he knows what happen to her" she said. She nodded her head "hey, Nygus did they really do that to her?" Soul asked. "Yes, but she hasn't had that much damage." Kid just thought (_like hell the girl is terrified now)_ then Kid look at Nygus "how much does she know?".

"Well Marie came in and told her that she is safe and is rescue and of course why she did this she stared to cry. And ran out of the room and left the girl confess". "I see" said Kid "well Shall we" everybody agreed to go in now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(ok everyone this is going to be long so get ready!)

The girl set up on the bed she was looking out the window watching the birds out side "it's is so pretty" the girl said. Then she heard the knob turn and the door open then Kid walk in. She watch him Kid notice that she is not getting undress that a good sigh thought Kid. He took the stool by here bed side and sat down she watch Kid it was a silent between them. Till she spoke it was quiet "so you save me?" she asked. Kid look up at her she then dock again.

Kid spoke to her "yes, me and my friends did." She then uncover herself "look am not going to hurt you I promise" Kid said. "Am here to help you" she look at him in the eye's for the first time since she saw him. She saw his eye's they where yellow and bright and she look at his hair. He had three white strips on one side but not the other. "So" she spoke again "you say you're here to help me." "Yes" kid replied "can I asked you something" she asked Kid. "Sure anything" he replied "Why do you have three strips in one side and not the other?"

And then the room got so silent the girl notices that kid did not respond. Then Kid was down on the ground within minutes pounding on the ground. "Am trash am garbage I don't deserved to live!" He was shouting and hitting the ground then everyone outside heard this Liz went over and was confronting him. "No, no you are not trash" while Patty was laughing.

The girl was scared she didn't know what she did. "It's ok" Maka said to her "Kid just don't like it when people munching his strips in his hair." The girl look at Maka "why?" the girl asked her cause Patty drag kid out of the room. "Cause he is insane" said Liz the girl got so scared at that comment. Liz notices this and said "not really" she said shaking her hands "he just love symmetry."

"Symmetry?" asked the girl "it means two things are the same or they have to be the same Liz exampled. Liz said "so try to avoid that topic next time ok." "Ok" said the girl looking down "any ways lets go home" said Liz pointing to the door. "Home?" she asked Yahooooooo! Black Star jump in the room. Tsubaki try to stop him but did not make it in time. Maka got really piss at him and took the book she had in her bag out "Maka chop!" and hit him over the head.

"OOOWWWW, what the hell Maka" Black Star said. "Your scaring her" Maka yelled at him the girl was shaking she had tear's coming out of her eye's. Maka notices this and told Soul to get Black Star out of the room. "Fine" Soul drag him out Tsubaki fellow and Liz and Maka stay in the room. "Hey, hey it is alright" Maka said comforting her then Liz walk over "yeah, it is alright here I have something for you Liz grab a bag and pull out a dress. It was a simple white cotton sundress with a golden belt and handing it to her. The girl was shock she has never was giving anything. Liz spoke again "and am not done yet here you need something to cover up your feet."

"And we have this cute white shoe too" Liz handed them to the girl. The shoe where very nice shoe white heels that had lace that laced all the way up her knee. "Now go put this on and then we are off to the house" Liz said. The girl nodded and went to the bathroom in the room and change. Liz and Maka stay outside talking "so who pick out the dress?" Maka asked "Kid did" said Liz "he said it would suit her". "Wow!" Maka said "He has good tasted, how did you guys know the right shoe size?"

"Well we think her and patty are about the same shoe size" Liz exampled. Then the bathroom door open out she step out "Wow look at you" Liz said. As Maka and Liz look at her she felt different it was a good feeling. "Well lets go" Maka said "yeah!" Liz said the three girl left the room. They walk to meet Patty, Tsubaki and the boys Soul was telling Kid what Black Star did Kid was yell at him calling him an idiot.

Patty was laugh Soul was just listen while the two was yelling at each other. "Well ready to go home" Liz asked them. The Boys look past Liz and Maka and they saw her the girl "wow" said soul "Maka chop!" "what was that for?" Soul asked. Maka stomp away soul chase after her and Black Star look at Kid. "Man your one lucky man" "It's not like that" Kid said. Kid look at her too she was standing next to Liz and Patty.

"Well good luck man, lets go tsubaki we have school tomorrow." "Bye Kid" said Tsubaki Kid nodded he could not take his eye off her. The four of them where walk to Gallow Manor. Kid walk ahead so he did not be caught staring at the girl. The girl could not stop staring at Kid. But he seem to be avoid her (_is he mad at me )_she thought. When they walk up to the gate the girl just stared at the mansion it was huge. Kid walk in Liz said "come on in."

"This is where I will be staying" she asked. "Yes we all do" "We, all do even him" she said point at Kid. Who was checking the mail "yeah don't worry Kid is not that hard to get along with." They all walk in the the girl eye's light up at the sight of the giant mansion. The double stair case went up to the second floor. Kid felt sick like he could not breathe "I have to go to my room excused me" he said going up stair.

Kid went up it got worst "Why, am I getting so weak?" he asked "maybe I just tried" Kid said. He made his way to his room and went in. The girl watch him leave she then look at Liz "well lets get you to your room" she and Patty lead her to her room. They walk down the huge hall way she went by door and doors. Then they came to a door Liz open it Patty push her inside "here you are" Patty replied. The girl stood there in the room "well dinner will be here in a bet" Liz said. "Huh" Patty asked "Kid ,said we could order Pizza."

"Yay!" Patty shouted jumping up and down "well we will let you get comfortable let me know if you need anything" she was about to leave. When she spoke "Is he mad at me?" "HUH?" Liz turn around and look at her. "You mean Kid no of course not" "but I hurt his feeling" the girl shouted. She was even crying "well why don't you asked him." "Can I?" "Yeah" she took the girl in the hall his room right there she point to double door's.

"You know he never let anyone on this side of the house he tell us this is his area he said we get to loud." The girl stare at the door's "well see ya" Liz said leaving her.

~_Kids room_~

Kid heart was aching and he could hardily breathe (_why?) _Then it hit him could it be the blood I give her. Then a knock came at the door it was light knock "come in" he said. The girl walk in slowly Kid look up at his desk that he was setting at. He was setting down working on the assignment they where giving in class. Well some what he was just thinking the girl started back at him and he stared back at her.

Kid look at her and at her eyes he could see shining stream Kid thought (_had she been crying_?) the girl spoke quite "am sorry." Kid look at her and raised an eyebrow "for what?" he asked. Then she shut her eyes and hug her self "I hurt you, am so sorry you most hate me." Kid then felt it pain Kid try to put that aside so he stood up (_I have to comfort her) _so he walk up to her.

He put his hands on her shoulder "please, there is know need to apologized." The girl look up at him slowly his eye's she thought I love his eye's. When she look up at him the pain stop Kid then knew the blood he give that girl was causing the pain but why? He would have to figure it out why? or asked his father. "But I hurt your feeling" "Stop, you did nothing wrong what happen is just who I am" he said.

Kid then walk away from her and went back to his desk. She hug herself touching where Kid had touch her. Kid went and sat down back at his desk. She went and started to walk back to her room till Kid said "What is your name?" "Huh?" the girl stop and turned around "I do not know" she said looking down at the ground. Then Kid said "well I have to call you something not just girl."

Kid look at her "So what do you want to be called." The girl look at Kid in the eye's "I do not know." "Will you please name me" she said Kid look up at her he could see that she had a little life back he could see it in her eye's. "Are you sure?" she nodded "well lets see" Kid started to think he never had to struggled with something in his life. Kid was wrecking his brain what to call her.

(_Wait) _as Kid stared at the girl he could see something it was wingsjust like an angel. "Angel?" he said "huh?" the girl said "How about Angel" he said. "Angel" she said then the first time every she smile nodded she walk over to Kid "Hi am angel" she said. stuck out her hand toward Kid he look at her hand and with a smile on his face. He said "Hi am Death the Kid nice to meet you Angel" there hands touch.

Kid heart beat quicken as they touch the girl most have felt something too cause she was blushing. They stared at each other Kid let go of her hand "well I have work to do" he said the girl stood there. Then Liz holler up stairs "pizza here" "well I my work will have to wait shall we" Kid said. Kid walk to his door and open it for the girl Kid and the girl walk down the hall together. "What the hell are this feeling? the girl going to think am a pervert just like those bastards that hurt her." The girl keep looking at her hand (_Kid_) she thought she smile thinking about him the whole way to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After they where done eating Liz and Patty went to bed without doing the dishes. Kid was mad mumbling something about them damn lazy girls. Angel pick around the corner watching him she then asked him "do you need help?" Kid turn around to see Angel looking at him "no you are my guest." Angel replied "but I want to help you" but Kid look at her "that is not necessary" she walk out and grab a towel.

Stared to dry the dish's then as the girl was drying one of the plate she was drying slipped and shattered all over the floor. Angel froze said "am so sorry" and rush to clean it up. "No, it's alright" they both went down on the floor. They started to pick up the pieces till the both reach for the same pieces there hands touch. Angel look at Kid and she felt her face heat up.

"Sorry" Angel said she stared at Kid his eyes then she pass out. " Why is she still so weak maybe I should asked Father?" Kid then carried the girl to his room and laid her down on his bed. He walked over to a mirror he had in his walk in closet. Kid wrote his father number. "Hello, hello" Death said to him "Father we need to talk what does my blood do to the girl?"

"Hmmm/" Death replied "she gets weak still and if she gets upset I feel pain" Kid said. "Well now you two have a bond now you could say she like you soul mate." "What? dad know way" Kid began to freak out rafting his hair. "And it would be best that she stay close to you for awhile so you better get use to her bye."

" But father" Kid said he slam his fist on the side of the mirror. I can't treat her like my soul mate she just have been abuse how am I better then those bastard that hurt her." Angel awoke "Kid?" she said She sat up and she saw Kid so look at him and was blushing. He look at her "You will be stay in my room tonight ok" "But?" Angel said she did not understand why.

Kid said "look till I can make sure your well I want to keep an eye on you and I will be sleeping on the floor." And you may have my bed., you may take a shower my bathroom is that way." Kid point to where the bathroom was she then look down at her cloths. "But you might want to go get some cloths first." Angel nodded and walk out of Kids room as she walk out Liz was going by.

"All there you are is Kid in his room Liz asked. Angel nodded "good I need to asked him something" Liz was about to go when she heard Angel say something. "Please will you help me?" she asked Liz. Liz look at her "of course what do you need?" "I need some cloths" Angel said. Liz went with Angel to her room "Well lets see what we can find she pulled out white lance bra and panty set.

Angel saw them and blush so deep red " well you will need theses first" she handed them to her and white tank top and a pair of silky white shorts. Angel thank Liz and was about to live when Liz said " don't have a lot of fun tonight ok." The girl blush and when Liz was not going not the same way she was she asked Liz "I thought you had something you wanted to talk to Kid about." " Yeah I will asked him in the morning goodnight" she walk off goodnight Angel said. Liz waved behind her Angel went back in Kid room he was making his bed on the floor. "Well you get what you need" she nodded to Kid he went and lead her to his bathroom.

He showed her the shower and show her how it works " And let me get you something to dry of with" and handed her a towel. " Well I have to go to bed I got school tomorrow" Kid walk out of the bath room and laid down on the floor. Some time later Angel walk out of the shower. She saw Kid laying on the floor she laid down on his bed it smelled like Kid sent she breathe in deep.

And then she look down at him her heart was beating so fast. She watch him her face heated up (_Why? Am I feeling this way_) she thought (_should I go down there_) her heart wanted to be near him. "Why can't I?" she said. So she went down and lay down beside Kid she was facing his back she breathe in back of his neck. (_why do I want to put my lips on him._)

But she had these feelings she could not understand what was it called? She did not understand this feeling's. Then she heard Kid wake up "Angel?" Kid question. "What are you doing" he asked. She started to get up "Sorry" she said "am so sorry" she went to get up till kid reach for her hand. "Don't apologized" he said pulling her back down back on the floor.

Angel was blushing "Kid what are you doing?" He got on top of her "this is what you wanted right." Kid put both of her hands up over her head he went down and started to nibbling on her neck. She was blushing and moaning while his was doing this she felt something hard push on her inner thighs. She then look Kid in the eye and right before there lips contacted Angels eye's shot open.

She sat up "what was that a dream" she put her hand over her forehead and look on the floor. Kid was not there and she need to go to the bathroom she got up and went inside the bath room. There she saw Kid night cloths on a top of pull of neatly folded cloths. They all must have been dirty but they where folded so nicely that you could not tell.

Angel hurried and use the bathroom and washed her hands and walked out of Kids room. (_Everyone most went down stair's_) she thought so she went on down. As she walk toward the kitchen she could hear voice "Kid your father said what!" "yeah, he said something like we have a bond now"

"All how cute" Liz said "No, it's not Liz she has to sleep in my room I feel like a pervert." "Kid, you need to talk to her so you don't feel that way." Angel was listen and watching everything around the corner. Kid sat at the table drinking coffee and reading a paper. He sat the paper down and look at Liz as she poured her coffee "What do you mean?" "Why don't you take her out Saturday?" Kid eyed her "what really." "Yeah, you have to get know her and it will get her a chance to be free and to feel good you know." Kid then went back to his paper "Hmmm, I guest your right it would be helpful for her." Then Patty spoke "Yeah, it will be fun." Then Liz took a sip of her coffee "Anyway what does your dad plan to do?" Then the Angel walk in "ahhh, there the princess" Liz said.

Angel's cheek's heated up she felt warm inside she has never felt this before. "Hello, Angel are you hungry" Kid asked. She look at him her face got hot Liz and Patty could tell she was blushing. "Well I make you something" Kid got up and put the paper down. Till she saw Patty eating something it was rectangle shape it had frosting on it. Patty was eating two of them at the same time.

The girl walk over to Patty eyeing them Patty notice and said "want one there cinnamon goodness." "Cinnamon?" Angel repeated and Patty handy her one the girl bet into it was so good. Kid thought it was funny "well you seem to like those." "Great another reason for Kid to keep them in stock" shout Patty. Kid pored the Angel some milk she was choking "here drink these you have to eat slowly or you will choke" he said.

Angel nodded Kid look at the clock "well we have to go to school" then Angel look sad. "We will be back later ok" he said she nodded to them and watch them walk out the front door. While they where walking Liz said "Kid she likes you" he sigh "what are you talking about?" "Angel she thinks your hot" Liz come on she would never feel that way about me."

"Do you like her too don't you?" Kid stop "No" Liz stop too "come on she is pretty right" "yeah, but" Kid said "she will listen to you and you do thing's for her that you never do for any one else. "Kid hurry ahead of Liz "what are you talking about?" "well for starter's you never let anyone on your side of the house." Kid shrug "so" "you let her" Kid stop and look back at her "come on Liz she was hurt and all alone I had to help her." Liz walk pass him "whatever you say Kid." Kid sigh and keep on walking without saying another word.

Back at the Manor

The girl sat at the kitchen table nibbling at the pop tart patty give her. She was just thinking about everything that dream from last night. "why?, why do I feel this way about him?" "You like him" a voice out of nowhere said. "Huh?" Angel look around the room no one was there. "Over here" Angel look up at the window that was behind the sink there in the open window was a cat she wear a hat. "Who are you?" Angel asked.

Meow! the cat jump over at the table at her and started to sniff the air. "You have my second favorite flavor and she took a bite out of the Angel pop tart. "What did you mean that I like him?" she asked the cat. The cat stop nibbling and look at the girl. Then she stared at the girls eye's "so you are the special one everyone has been talking about huh?" The girl blushed a little "all sorry for being rude my names Blair, as for the thing you asked your attracted to him." Angel look at her confessed "attracted to him" she asked. "Yeah, it could be a crush or you just want to have sex with him and forget him, it could be lust." Angel was so lost "HUH?" Angel was so confess then the cat look at her. "I have an idea lets go out and I will explain everything." "So you can't go out like that lets go get you dressed." She transformed into her human form and took Angel's hand and lend her up stair's.

Blair look at all of the clothes she had "I wish I had a guy like him" she said. "Look at all of these clothes." Blair pick her out a shirt that was pink shirt with a v cut that reveal some cleavage. But not a lot and some jean shorts for her and then she wanted to do the girls hair. She put her long hair in pigtails and then put them in buns and some hair hanging out of the bun. (A. N. .Like sailor moon hair style.)

The girl was so pretty "you are so cute" Blair said. Looking at the girl "don't worry I make Kid fall for you he will be yours" said Blair. "Huh" Angel said Blair look at Angel "now all we need to pick some sexy lingerie for you to wear so Kid will take you to the bed room." Angel was so confessed "Huh" "Come on, lets go shopping" so she drag Angel down stair's and out the door they went.

Back at school

Maka and Gang was outside the Academy "so Kid" Maka asked "how's angel?" But Kid did not seem to be listen he was thinking about Angel. What Liz had said everything was on he's mind. "Earth to kid" Liz said "huh? What?" Kid said looking at Liz. "Maka asked you something " "hum!" he turned to Maka "am so sorry what is it Maka?"

"How's Angel?" "she seems to be fine" he said "but" he tuned and look at the sky. "But?" Maka asked "she don't know much of anything she is lost" he said. "And in love with kid" Patty said. Everyone stared at Kid he started to wave his hands "no, I doubt that" Kid said. He clam down besides "She don't know what love is or she don't understand it" Kid said. "Well you could show her" Patty said. But Kid walked pass everyone and said "I don't think."

"So where you off to Kid" Liz asked "to talk to my father to try to get more answers" he said. Everyone stared after him Black Star shouted "well someone has cold feet I would show her how to love!" "Maka chop!" Maka hit him over the head with a book "don't go and scaring her Black Star." Then Tsubaki said "Hey, I have an idea why don't we take Angel out tonight to show her around." Liz said "yeah, Tsubaki that is a great idea we could all hang out after school." Then Maka look at Soul "Does that sound ok Soul" He grin showing his sharp teeth "yeah, that cool with me" Soull said. Liz said "I talk to kid about it we he gets in classroom."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_(Hi everyone sorry it has been awhile since I update but here is chapter 15!)_

In the death room Kid walk in there he saw Spirit and his father. "Hello, hello how are you?" he asked Kid. "Fine Dad" Kid said glaring at his father. "By the way how is the girl doing?" "She is fine and it is not girl anymore I give her a name" Kid said. Death pause at his son remark. "Oh did you" he said. "Yes, in fact I did" he said walk toward them. They both of them waited for Kid to tell them the name he gave her.

So Spirit said "what did you call her?" Spirit asked Kid "I gave her the name Angel." Spirit leap in the air "ALL what a beautiful name for a goddess like her" with hearts in his eye's. "DEATH CHOP!" lord death said hitting Spirit in the head. After he hit Spirit on the head he began to talk to Kid "well Kid good for you." "Yeah, dad what do you plan to do with her now?" Kid asked.

" Well Kid you see since she is a weapon and powerful people do want to keep her for them self. We have to keep her out of the way and out of enemies hands. He cock an eyebrow at his father "hum" Kid did not believe him. "So that is it you just plan to keep her away from all the evil people. You are not going to have her help to destroy the kishin" "Well I did not say that" he said Rubin his head.

He know it "so then tell me father what is it that is so special about this girl? And the guy I fought in California?, What did he become? and from what Liz told me Angel took his soul." Lord Death turned his back to his son "Ahhh yes good for her." (_God father is not being very helpful like always.) _Then a bell started ringing "well son I have a meeting to go to, why don't you came back after class are over I talk to you some more k, bye ,see ya."

Then he left through the mirror Kid put his hand over his forehead then he look over at Death Scythe. Kid started to think (_I will asked him then_) he look at him "so tell me what is so special about this girl? you can at least tell me something better then my father did." "Look, Kid I don't know anymore then you do." Kid glared at him "your lying" Spirit sighed.

" Fine ok, look she is a weapon as your father said. Then Kid calming asked was she born that way?" "I think your father said that she was made or something like that." Kid stop and thought (_Made? That damn witch_) he clench his hands. Sprit look and saw Kid's hands "look I do not know and shouldn't you be in class." Kid was shock he did not know what to think about all of this.

He look up from his trade of thought "yeah" he walk out of the death room. As Kid walk to class he thought _(Can he tell Angel what she is he did not want to hurt her feelings o scare her.) _He stop in front of the door "No, I cant tell her am sorry but this is something I will keep from her." He walk inside the class he went to his seat and Stein was talking. Since Kid was so lost in thought that he never realized class was going on and he just walk in with out thinking. Stein and everyone in the class room stared at Kid. Stein look at Kid "umm Kid glad you decided to join us." Kid look up from his set "humm, sorry I was talking to my father." Stein stared at himand thought_ (talking to him about that girl). "_Well I will excuse you this time don't let it happen again." Kid nodded Liz stared at Kid something was up she could tell.

~_In the city~_

Blair and Angel where walking around the city they sat at a park bench. Angel was carry bag's of sexy sleep wear she look up at Blair "what am I suppose to do with this thing's?" Angel asked. Blair look at her "DUH! you wear them for Kid tonight we will see how he act's." Angel blush a deep red Angel said "do you think he will like me?" "why not ?you are pretty, men are easy to seduced." Blair said sticking out her chest then Angel belly was growling Blair said "you must be hungry lets go get something to eat" she took Angel by the hand and off they went.

~_Back at DWMA~_

The bell rang "yeah! time for lunch" Patty yelled she got up everyone else was leaving the room. Maka look at Liz as she walk to the door after her sister "umm Liz is Kid ok?" She look at her "I don't know Maka I want to know what up with him too." Then Black Star and Tsubaki came through the door next. "Hey, what's up with Kid?" Black Star asked.

"We don't know" said Maka Crona came out the door next and stood by Maka and Soul. "Well why don't we asked him?" said Tsubaki " am sure he will tell us." Then Kid walk through he look at everyone "what?" he asked. Liz then folded her arms and spoke "so tell me what did you dad say?" Liz asked. " And what is going to happen to Angel?" Maka said. He look at them all with his yellow orb's he sighed "fine came to the roof with me."

They all flowed Kid once they where at the top Kid clear his throat. Looking at them all "you all remember I went to see my father." "Kid!, just get to the point" Black Star said. He glare at Black Star "I asked father more about Angel, like where she got her powers or was she born that way? or why everyone want's her for there self?" "So….! what did he tell you?" Maka asked.

Waited for the answer everyone waited. Kid then sigh "Nothing" Kid said (_everyone sweat drop) "_WHAT!" Black Star said "you mean that he did not say anything what the hell kid!" But then he turned his back "but I did talk to Death Sycthe" "papa" Maka said. He turn around and faced her "Yeah, he said she was made the way she is or he thought so." Everyone was silent "you mean he thought she was created that way" Maka said in a shock voice.

Kid nodded everyone now under stood why he was so silent now. "Wow what a bummer man" Black Star said. Then Patty stood up "Gosh! Kid does that mean you have to tell her she some kind of experiment." Then Kid glared at her "NNNOOO!" Kid shout "Yeah Patty can you imaged going up to someone said hey you are an experiment" said Liz. She look at Liz "yeah, sis I could" the all sigh "what, what" did I say."

~back at the city~

Blair and Angel where walking down the streets till she came across a jewelry store. Angel stop died in her tracks she saw a very pretty set of ear rings and necklace with cresting moon on them. "WOW" Angel said "what?" Blair asked "they are so pretty "yeah, these place just open up." Then she turned to Angel "Hey, why not asked Kid to buy theses for you." Angel shanking in frount of her face "HUH, no I could never do that to him." Blair then turned and stared to walk "Fine come on I have to eat am staving."

Angel ran after her "umm what are you going to eat?" "Sushi" she said "what is that?" Angel asked "raw fish" Blair said licking her lips." She still did not understand so she just keep on flowing her. When they got to the sushi restaurant they stat down. Blair was stuffing her face. Then she saw it a crest moon necklace like the one she saw at the store. "It is so beautiful" Angel said "huh?" Blair asked looking up with sushi in her mouth.

"Your necklace" Blair showed it to her "yeah, it belongs to the people that I used to protect a long time ago or so that what my history say's." Angel drop her head and felt bad for being up bad memories "am sorry" Angel said. She keep eating her plan rice Blair spoke "so tell me is it true you are a weapon or something." Angel look up at her "I guess so" Angel said. But the both of them did not know there was someone listen in a dark corner with a big smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Blair and Angel continue eating "so tell me you really have the hottest for Kid?" "Huh?" Angel questioned Blair "so did you two sleep together last night?" Angel " what are you talking about?" Blair slammed her fist on the table "duh, I saw you in his room last night and the way your blushing." Angel now blushing "NO,NO,NO we didn't do anything" Angel shout.

Everyone staring at them Blair cocked an eyebrow "all proof it." Angel still blushing like crazy "well you see I had a dream about him" Angel said silently since everyone was staring at them. Blair did not mind the people staring she still talk as loud as every "all you did was he good?" Angel was shock at how loud Blair was "What do you mean ?" she Asked.

Blair stared at her then she said (_Duh, right Maka told me you don't know much where you been asleep for so long) _She took another bite out of her raw fish "Well what am talking about is S.E.X." Angel realized everyone around them started to leave. Even the women with date took there husbands by the ear and left. Angel said quietly "What is S.E.X?"

Blair put her finger on her chin to think "Well it is a bond that to people share with each other, when you love each other and you know that you are meant to be?" Angel sat up (_I want that bond with him _) Angel thought. Then Blair spoke again "and if you both are virgin it make it that much more special." But then she stop her self and cover her mouth.

She remember Maka said some of the things that happen to the girl she don't think she is virgin anymore. But then a guy came up to them "how is everything today?" He asked "fine thank you" Blair said. Then the man said "is there anything else I can get you." Blair look at him "No but is there anything I can get you" Blair said stick out her chest. He grin evilly "why yes there is" he arm turned into a sword and slash the table in half. Angel eye was so shock and scared she screamed.

~_Back at the DWMA~_

Kid was in class listen to Marie talking then he heard something it sound like a scream "Huh?" Kid said. Liz look over at Kid "please, Kid don't tell me you are have a breakdown again" she asked him. Kid sat still listen again "Not that!" Then Marie said "KID is something wrong?" Kid look down at her "huh, no" she said "good know please, pay attention."

Kid thought (_what was that?_) Death was in the death room talking to Sprit "so your telling me people have come here for that girl and there in the city now." He look away from his mirror "Yes it looks bad too." "So what do you plan to do about her" He look back at the mirror now "Well there is only one thing we can do we will use her to are advantage. I know Kid will not like it but it can't be help she has to have her power awaking."

~back at the restaurant~

Blair and Angel stared at the guy "well you pretty little thing is the person I came to take back for someone." Blair stared at this guy and got up "how dare you she don't belongs to anyone she is her own person you don't own her." Blair was so mad "Pumpkin ,pumpkin" she said shooting energy at him. He jump out the window everyone was running out of the restaurant scared.

Angel and Blair also run out to (_I have to get rid of these guy_) She thought. (_I can't let him have Angel)_Blair thought look at her. The guy stood there looking at them "well you are a kitty with special power's, lets see what you can do!" Blair glared at him "Meow more then happy to." She shoot some more pumpkins at him he dodge them.

He look at her "hey, you keep this up I can beat you in no time." Blair glared at him "I have be holding back" she said. Blair started to fires more pumpkins at him. It hit him he went flying into a wall. Blair stood victories "HA got you" Blair said. Then the guy climb out of the rubble "yeah ,you did you damn cat" he grab something out of he pocket.

Blair look at it was some kind of liquid "Hum" Blair question "what it that?" The guy held it up "with this I can become stronger then you damn feline" he drink it. Then he bent over his shirt rip he's back began to bubble wings rip out his back. His hands grow crawls he look like a monster with tan scales coloring skin.

Blair look at the crature before her "Humph, do you think you becoming a monster does not mean I will not beat you." It like at her an with a rough high voice "you are so stupid do you think am alone!" Then a bunch of monster jump down from the roof of the buildings surround the restaurants. Angel shock of fear Blair said "that may be a problem!" " He, he" the man laugh with his sharp dragger teeth.

~DWMA~

Kid was in the bathroom slashing his face with cold water. He stared at the mirror _(I know I hear something last time but what was it.)_ He grab his shirt saying "Angel" then he heard an beeping the alarm was going off for emergencies only. He said "Damn it!" he ran out of the bathroom down the hall to where Liz and Patty where.. He look at them both "Lets go now." Liz look at him weird "Go where Kid?" Liz asked.

He only said "Angel, I have to get to her I think she is in trouble." She sigh "What! how could you know that?" Liz asked him. Just then Sprit came over the intercom "Attention everyone we have an emergency enemies have been spotted all over the city and there target is The Weapon!" Maka and Soul nodded and Black Star look at Tsubaki she nodded and went to weapon form. And Crona was walking down the hall to Maka and Soul. Liz shouted "Kid!" "yeah come on Patty" Patty smiled "ALL K" they went to weapon form Kid summon his skate broad and off they went.

(Sorry for the long wait for an updated hey just to let people know I meet add some other anime shows in this)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blair stared at the sky and all around (_so many of them, what to do?) _She look over at Angel she was scared. When Blair was not looking the man he attack Blair slashing her with his claws blood slipped out. Angel saw this she was scared Blair fell to the ground bleeding. Now pretty girl come to me Angel look up shocked {bang, bang} Angel heard gun shouts.

Angel covered her head "Am afraid I can't let you have her I will never let anyone take her." Angel look up to the voice It was Kid. She look at him he look at her "go get someplace safe" she nodded. And went running "so all I have to do is kill you, then I get her" the man replied. Kid glared at him "like hell" the guy look up "I made a promise to protect that girl I will never let you have her."

The man look evily at Kid "yeah, and who the hell are you?" "HA, HA ,HA, HA, Me Am the one the only Black Star." Black Star look at Kid "come on Kid, lets kick this guys ass." Kid drop his shocked face "Right!" Angel went in the dark ally and watch Kid and black star around the corner. But a dark shadow came behind her till she heard a slash the Angel froze with fear till she saw Maka.

Maka look at her smiling "hi, sorry that scared you" Soul shouted "Maka behind you." Maka replied "Yeah" Maka slash the creature in half "damn it, there are a ton of these guys they must really want this girl back." Angel looked shocked "Me?" Angel said "they want me" Maka have never heard her talk she spoke so quietly.

Then Maka took her hand "common we have to get you in an open area if we stay here you will be easier to catch." Maka laid Angel to an open area as they where running out someone yell "hey wait up there sweet stuff give me the girl and you wont get hurt." "Stay behind me" Maka said to Angel Angel nodded then out of the surrounded buildings more of them jump out of the build ready to attack them.

"What the hell" Soul said "what now?" Maka asked (_I can't handle them all and keep an eye on the angel too.)_ "Ragnarok Scream Resonance AAAAAHHHHH!" A pink light surround all the guys killing them. Crona came out around the corner "don't worry Maka am here" s/he said "thank you" Maka said to her. Angel was worry for them and Kid she could not stop thinking about him.

(_I hope he will be alright) _Maka look down at her she saw she was staring the diction of Kid and Black Star "Don't worry he will be fine I mean he is death the kid." Angel said "Ok" as the battle drag. On another side of town OX and Kim where fighting side by side "hey Kim why are these guys after?"

Kim look at him "duh that girl" "all you mean the one Kid brought here." Kim shot another fire blast at the enemy "yeah." But then they saw a red bean of light it blow up a building right beside them. Ox went down on the ground coving he's head "What the hell are we going to do!"

~Kid and Black Star~

"K…Kid" Blair said to him he knee down beside her "are you alright? can you stand?" She look at him weakly "yeah" she got up holding her side "I can heal my self" she said. "I do have magical powers" Kid smile at her. She took her hand and heal her side then she stood beside Kid.

He look at her "look go and check on Angel" she look at him "ok but don't lose and let those guys take her." Kid said " don't worry I wont I made a promise after all." She wink at him "He, he" she went in the ally after Angel. Black Star jump down to where Kid was "well lets kick this guys ass." Kid keep his eyes on the guy "yeah."

The guy glared at them "I will kill you guys" the creature change them. They jump out of the way. "Tsubaki ,Enchanted Sword mood" "right" she said to him Black Star charge the guy too another creature jump in the way to protect him. "What the hell, why are they protecting him?" Kid look at Black Star "I don't know" said Kid.

~Maka and Angel~

Soul said "Maka how are there so many of this guys here?" "I don't know" she said to Soul Angel and Crona stood beside Maka. Soul shouted "we need to get Angel to a safe place." The man laugh evilly "ha, ha, ha" one of the creature started to laugh. "Are you telling me that damn weapon has not learned how to fight, I thought the damn reaper would have taught her how to fight."

Maka was angry "how dare you have no right to say how to use her powers you bastards and she is not a weapon" Maka shouted and charging him. Angel then felt a pain (_what's happen) _she thought.

~Kid and Black Star~

Kid got slashed on his right arm Kid flip away from the creature. Kid jump beside Black Star "I notices something I think that all they another are clones." Black Star look at Kid "what?" Then Kid "the only way to beat him is to find the real one and kill him then the others will disappear." Black Star look at Kid all cocky "Alright then lets kill this guy" Black Star charge him.

Kid try to reach for Black Star "wait" Black Star "YAHHOOO!". Black Star slashed the guy in half. Then he look back at Kid "See I beat him" "UUUMMM Black Star they are still here." "Wait they are" Kid slap his head "damn idiot" he mumbled under his breathe. Black Star look at Kid "Kid do you know how to lactated the real one."

Kid look at him "it will be hard with so many and he could be anywhere." Black Star glared at the creature "we have to found a way to located the soul of these guy right then lets go get Maka she can do it yahoo." Then Kid said "Wait, I will do it can you cover me" he said while holding his arm. Black Star notices Kid holding his arm "you alright?" Kid look up at him "umm yeah are you ready Black Star?"

Then he smiled "ya" "Good here he comes" all the creatures in the sky speared there bat wings and shot energy beans at them. Kid grind his teeth "here comes his attack" "yeah Tsubkai" She answer him "right" Black Star sword started to glow "shadow slash" he said. It reflect the energy the other way Kid took his chance to get to Maka.

~ Maka~

Maka look at Angel holding her arm "what's wrong?" Maka asked her. Anggel look at her "my arm it hurting" she said to her. The creature shouted "YA,YA" the creature was charging Maka. She was holding it back from Angel till five of them from the other side charge Angel and Crona "ahhh!" they yell together.

"Death cannon" The creature turned to dust "Huh ?" Crona look to see Kid. Kid said "please go and help Black Star" "umm ok" s/he said running past Kid. Kid shouted "Maka" Kid said walking up to her and Angel holding his arm. Maka notices this "Kid you alright."

He look at his arm "yeah it is just a scratch" he said but he was lying the wound was sucking his energy out of him and it could kill him. (_If it takes to much time to kill this guy I could die). _Angel knew this she went to Kid and put her hands over the wound and her hands stared to glow she was healing him. And taking the affect of the wound away with it.

Kid look at her and saw her eyes where watering. When the wound was heal Kid look at Angel and said "thank you." She smile at Kid "you bitch you are truly impressing do you know that you where able to take the affect of the wound way why healing it." Maka was confessed "What affect?" Maka asked.

Kid glared at the creature "he means he could have kill me" Kid said. When he said this Angel look to the ground hurt. Kid look at Angel smiling at her "anyway am fine now thanks to Angel. She smile back at Kid "Maka you need to fine the real one do that and we can kill them, all of them is clones we have to kill the real one to get them all." Then he look at Maka she asked Kid "But how do we do that?"

"Seek out his soul" Maka was out of power "but I don't think I…" But Angel spoke "I can help" "hmm" Maka and Kid look at her "me and Maka can link my powers together to help Maka." Kid said "Fine I will give you back up and when you fine the real one I will kill him." Kid look at them both "Understood" "Yeah" Maka said to him Maka and Angel stood back to back and held hands Angel sent her powers to Maka open her eye's to search for the real one. Then she found him she told Kid trough his head (_Kid he is up there on the roof of that building) (understood) _Kid did and black flip over to the guy "timeto die." The creature was surprised "huh, no way" the creature said "death cannon" and blasted the guy away. Then all of the clones disappear and everyone was glad that was over. "Well I guess they kill they real one huh" Black Star said.

" Yep" Tsubaki said coming out of her weapon form. When it was done and over with the Angel passed out. "Angel" Maka said "it alright she still not use to her powers" Kid said. Kneel down beside her and pick her up "I don't think we will be going any where tonight" Kid said. Then Soul stood next to Maka he sigh "Damn it, boring day at school and Friday night we have to clean up now" Soul complain.

Kid look at Liz and Patty "Liz, Patty start doing your share am going to taking Angel home to rest" Kid said. (_Lucky) _Liz thought.

~Gallow Manor~

Kid laid Angel on his bed he turn around to leave Angel awake and grab his hand. He look down at her "HMM, you are awake look rest here from a bit am going to help clean up. She let him go "but I" she started to get up "want to help" she said. Wobbled Kid caught her "no, you need to get your strength back just lay down and rest" he said. Setting her back on the bed.

She look at Kid and nodded "I am sorry for being so much trouble" she said. Kid pull the cover over her "not at all" Kid said. "I will show you the town tomorrow ok." She nodded with a smile on her face. It was the first time Kid saw her smile she was beautiful and her smile made her even more beautiful. He look away from her blushing he told her good night and close the door and left.

Angel wait till she know he was go and walk over to his closet and pulled out one of his shirt and went to bed and fell fast asleep.

* YEAH another Chapter done sorry for the wait been busy well I wanted to say to everyone Happy Thanksgiving!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Angel awake she set up in the bed her head hurt a little she held it. Then it hit her she remember what happen (_that creature he wanted me and then the other's protect me.)_ She look beside her at Kid shirt she pick it up and held it. She started to cry and (_then he got hurt.) _She wipe her eye's she got up to got to the bath room. She got up out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

(_I wonder if Kid back yet) _Angel thought. She open the bathroom door and walk in as soon you walk in you see two double sinks and to your right you see another door. It leads to the shower but you have to open that door to get to the toilet and bathtub. Kid never uses the bathtub but Angel has only seen it.

She turned the knob and walk in when she walk in she saw something she never thought she would see. It was Kid he was in the shower Angel eyes drank in the view his nice tone body all soapy. He of course did not see her on the count of soap in his hair and face.

She was so shock that she could not move she was blushing and wanted to join him. She felt a very strong urge. Then she remember what Blair had said (_just kiss him_) she swallowed hard then she saw Kid was raising she hurried and close the door shut. She lend against the door she touch her chest it was pounding (_I really like him could this be love but I do not even really know him.) _

Kid raise his hair and got out he thought he heard someone come in but he was not sure. So he got out and wrap the towel around him. He walk out of the bathroom to find Angel setting on the bed. When she saw him she blush "sorry" Kid said "I thought you where still asleep I get some clothes and I will go back into the bathroom and get dress."

She shook her hand in front of her face "NO,NO, please" Angel said "I am so sorry I will go to my bedroom so I do not brother you anymore" Angel said sadly. But she was smiling but Kid could tell it pain her she got up to live when Kid grab her hand. He look her in her blue orbs "look the other are coming over for a movie and to eat snacks you can join us just get dress and I will come and get you ok."

She smile at him "ok I will go and get ready" she walk out smiling at him. She went to her room and walk in she thought (_what should I wear) _she thought. So she just put on a tank top that was pink and some tight sweat pants that was also pink. Then she remember she had to go to the bathroom and went to the one in her room. She never have used it then a few minutes later kid knock on her door.

She look at her self in the mirror and open the door. When she saw Kid (_all god he is so so hot) _she thought. She love everything about Kid but she could never tell him that cause he only look at her as a weapon. Kid saw the frown on her face "what is wrong" Kid asked. She look up at him in his black tank top and sweat pants.

She look at him in the eye's they stared to water "am sorry for getting you hurt"she said. She look down to the ground "Huh" he quested her. She look back at him "that guy was after me and then the town and everyone got in trouble cause of me." Then she look down again "and you probity hate me." Kid took his hand and place it on her chin forcing her to look at him "no am protecting you and I promise that those people will never get you back understand angel."

She was looking at him she thought (_should I kiss him_) but kid walk away "everyone is wait." He know what Angel wanted she wanted to kiss him. But he don't think he could do that yet. Of course he felt something for her but she was hurt enough already he don't want to hurt her any more then she has been.

Kid left Angel questing her self (_I did something wrong?) _She frowned Kid walk down stairs. Liz and Patty was setting out snack's "hey Kid where's Angel? Is she coming?" she asked. Kid was not looking at her "what happen?" "nothing" he said walking of to the living room. Patty stood there eating chips "Patty go and get Angel I will see to Kid.

She look at her sister with a big grin "ok sis" she ran up stairs. Then when she reach the top of the step she walk to where Angel room was. Then she saw her she was setting down by her door "hey the party is starting soon." Angel look up to Patty "I can't go" Patty look at her confused "of course you can, come on."

She dragged Angel up and down stairs laughing the whole way. Liz followed Kid to the kitchen "Kid what is your problem?" Kid took a glass and fill it with water "nothing Liz can you just drop it." She watch him drink his water "Kid you like her don't you, I mean she is perfect for you.

Kid look at her "what do you mean?" She turned her back to him and went to get some paper cups "she can put up with you symmetry obsession and she cares about you." Then she pick up the cups and walk beside him. She open a cabinet door and got some plates "Kid came on she is your Angel."

He look at Liz "and she will never complain" he look back down at his glass "we don't know that" he said. She went and got all the plates and cups together. He turn around and lend against the sink and look at Liz. He put his hand over his eye's "I know she want Liz I can't hurt her anymore."

Liz look at him he look as if he was going to cry "she been hurt enough damn it." She glared at him "Kid don't you realized you are hurting her by turning away from her." Then Kid's eye's shout open "I guess your right." He look at her then Patty walk in and Angel too. Kid look at Angel face she saw Kid and look down Liz look at Kid.

Then she {mouth you better make this right} he nodded. "Angel" she look up at him "come with me" he took her hand and laid her to the balcony. He grab her hands "Angel" she look up at him "tomorrow you will be seeing my father." She stared up at him "and come Monday you will attend school." She asked him "School" he nodded "Sunday I have a mission I have to go on." She look scared for him "tomorrow you and I will train alit ok."

"Ok" Angel said looking down He sigh "I do not hate you Angel or mad at you." She look up at him it just "I know I was acting selfless toward you I don't mean to ok." She look at him then he clear his throat "I am a gram reaper" "huh" Angel said. Then Kid took her hand and kiss it. She blush "Know I do like you ok but I think that it would be best if you and I took are time"

She look happy he said he did feel something for her " but until I found out more about you and the enemy we…" He let go of her hands and turn his back on her "never mind come on lets go the other a waiting." He turned and walk away her smile faded and she went inside too.

(YA sorry took so long for the updated but it done now)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19 **_

_**(Before we get started I love to give shout out to roomofangels! Thank you for reading) And before we get started I say if anyone wants to give me some ideas I love to add them)**_

_**After everyone got there everyone decides on what movies to watch. Black Star brought a movie [The matrix] cause of it being an action movie. Then he stuck out his chest "even though am way cooler then everything in this movie" he said proudly. Everyone rolled there eyes while Tsubaki just smile in the back ground. Then it was time for Soul and Maka movie pick and since it was Soul turn to pick a movie.**_

_**He pick another action and comedy movie. And then it was Crona pick s/he took a movie that Maka choice for him to bring. It was [Romeo and Juliet] "ahh a chick flick" Soul and Black Star said together. All of the girl glared at them till Kid spoke up "but it is still a very good" read Kid said. **_

_**Then Maka look at Kid "Yeah! Kid right" Maka said. Then soul close his eyes "reading is for losers" Soul said. Maka went behind him "MAKA CHOP!" she hit Soul in the head with a book Angel saw this and was shock she held tightly to Kid's arm. Kid look at her "it's alright she is very kind" Kid said to Angel. **_

_**She losing her grip on Kids shirt. He then guess what Liz said was true she does trust him and care for him. Liz look over at Kid and Angel she smiled "Hey Kid it is are turn to pick a movie" Liz said. He look at Liz "yeah" he look at Angel. Angel then thought that he mint she was too close. **_

_**Well since what went on a few minutes ago "Liz, Patty take Angel to the room where we keep are movies and let her pick one out." He glared at them both "god Kid you make it sound like we would just choose one and said she choose it." Then he look at her well "Knowing you that probably will happen."**_

_**Then she put her hand up "OK ,OK she will pick out the movie." Then Patty grab Angel arm "Right" Patty said dragging Angel once again Patty swung open a door that was past the living room inside was self and self of movie. Both Videos and DVD and BLU_RAY DVD.**_

_**Angel was so (wow! where to start?) **_**she wander she went down rows and rows of DVD. Till she took a wrong turn and she thought she was lost and she felt scared. She back into another self and out fall a DVD she bent down and pick it up "Dirty Dancing" she read. Then Patty came up behind her "all that one of sis favorites Patty said.**

**Then she put her hand on her chin "I wander if still plays." Then Liz came up "shut up patty!." Angel took it "I want to bring this one" Angel said. They look at each other "Ok!" Patty said. They walk back to the others everyone had pizza and chips and bread sticks and soda.**

**All of these things Angel had never had everyone got there stuff and went into the living room. In there was one rocker recliner and two couches. So the one was on the rocker was Crona and on the couches starting from right to left Maka and Soul then Black Star Tsubaki and Liz and Patty.**

**Kid came in and sit beside Patty Angel came in last. Patty said "don't worry, I will set on the floor with you" she said Angel smile. And sat down below Kid and Patty set beside her the matrix is the first movie they watch it. It was so long everyone was about to fall asleep. Till it was over then "yeah, what is the next movie? Patty yelled" **

**{Romeo and Juliet} was next Angel watch the movie (**_**so that is what two people n love feel for each other.) **_**She look up at Kid (**_**I feel this way for him) **_**she thought. She quickly look away from him before he notices it. And at the end of it when they both die all of the girls where crying.**

**Angel felt something for the first time heart act. She then could not stand it if something would happen to Kid. That was all she could think about it then they all watch {Dirty Dancing.} The boys they went up stairs for bed. Angel was going to go to so was Maka she really don't like dancing movies.**

**But Liz and Tsibaki stop them from going up stairs to bed. All the girls watch the movie Patty said "the only reason Liz watch this movie is cause of Patrick Swayze, she love him." "Yeah he good looking, I have to agree with you Liz" everyone look back at Tsubaki. "What, he is good looking" When the dancing come on Liz and Patty was dancing "wow you two can dance good" said Maka.**

" **Yeah, that what happens when you live in Brooklyn me and Patty always in the club" "yup" Patty said. Liz look at Maka "Come on Maka" "oh, no, no I can't" Patty pulled her up then Liz reach for Angel. They all started to dance "come on Angel listen to the music and move to the beat like everyone else is doing."**

**Liz was trying to teach her to dance Kid was watching around the corner he was amused. At her "she new to everything huh?" Kid turned around to see Soul and Black Star. Kid nodded to Soul and turn back around to watch her "Yeah she is not sure of a lot of things."**

**Soul smile "humph, there's one thing she does now she likes you." Kid sigh "not you too!" "She could not keep her eye's off you Kid" Black Star said. Then he turn around to them He blushing Soul and Black Star stared to laugh. "So what does lord death plan to do with her?" Kid was quiet then he said "I don't know yet? But I have been asked to teach her how to fight." He turn around and look at her thinking (**_**is she even capable of fighting.) **_**Everyone went to bed in Angel's room slept Maka and Tsubaki Angel too. Black star and Soul stayed in room by them self. Angel tossed and turn she could not sleep she miss Kid. So she got up and tip toe to his room. She was think about Romeo and Juliet.( **_**If Kid died) **_**she stop at his door tears started to welled up and went to turn the knob.**

**But she stop "all what am I doing?" she said she stared to walk away. But it couldn't hurt to check in on him. She open the door and walk in she close the door behind her. She walk toward the bed there he was his back facing her. She blushed it was so tone she wanted to crawling bed with him they never slept together when she was in her.**

**She crawled in bed she just did what her heart wanted her to do. She was right behind him the three lines you could see them in back to she went to touch them. Till kid caught her hand she fro zed "what are you doing here?" he asked her. "Am sorry I wanted to talk to you but you are tired I will talk in the morning." **

**Kid spoke to her as she started to walk away "Could not sleep ether huh" she turnaround. He did to so he could look her in the eye's she nodded. "Well you can sleep here I guess he stared to get up. To slept on the floor "no" he turn and look at her "I want you" she grab his arm. **

**Held it tight against her body Kid stared to blush "I want you to stay in the bed with me?" She look up at him tears in her eye's "please" she begged. "Ok" he got back in bed she did too. Then she wrap her arms around Kid she held him. She tight her hold he tried to get her off but she was asleep already. She had tears coming out of her eyes (**_**why) **_**Kid thought kid held her hands and smile and went to sleep.**

**~ The next morning~**

**Kid awake and felt something wrap around him it was Angel **_**(I forget about her) **_**he thought. Kid gentle pull her hand off and turn around to face her and he look at her and notices her eye lid's where moving she was dreaming. **

**~the dream~**

**Angel was in a dark room **_**( where am I) **_**she thought she shivered it was cold. Then she heard a laugh it was deep and scary. "So there you are little Angel still want to destroy me like the another's. "What" Angel turned and before her was a dark ghostly figure "who are you?" Angel said "HA,HA,HA how could you forget me you and I are the two side to the same coin." "What" she asked "soon enough you will know everything." Then the ground disappeared and she fell into darkness.**

**~kid room~**

**Angel started to scream Kid had to get her to stop. He shook her to awake her up she was sweating but she saw Kid she hug him tight. And started to cry "shh, shh, it alright am here" Kid said. He held her tight "So tell me what did you dream about?" "Well" Angel said "it was a big monster he said we where the same." Kid stared at her "Hhhhmm well it was just a dream right so there is nothing to worry about."**

**Kid got up "Ok so get dress we have a big day, first we have to go see my father and then I am going to try to teach you how to use you powers." And then Angel asked "well after all that can we go sight see together?" Kid look back at her "Huh?" "never mind" Angel said sadly and walk into the bathroom to take a bath and get dress. **

**Kid watch her silently walk away "Huh" Kid walk out of his room and there stood Liz "so have fun last night?" He walk by her "I don't know what your talking about" Kid said. She tuned around and look at kid "come on Kid Tsubaki and Maka said Angel was not in the room this Morning." Kid stop die in his tracks he forgot about everyone else being here. He was going to get teased know damn it.**

**Kid turn around "now listen Liz me and this girl did nothing last night no sex and no kiss got it! And he was so mad that he walk back in his room and slam the door. He lend against his door "God can't everyone just butt out I have to much stuff on my mind to dell with this stuff plus am a Shinigami I don't have time for l..o..v..e."**

**But the more he thought about it Angel is nice "but I can't I don't want it to be like with my mother and father was." He sink down the door and cover his face till he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. It was Angel she put her hair up in pig tail like Maka only they where higher on her head she had a towel wrap around her. Kid stood up Angel heard what he said "am sorry" he said getting up. **

"**Here sorry am blocking the door you can go get dress" Angel stared at him. "Kid hmmm" she walk over to him and kiss him on the lips. Kid was shock at first when he did not respond back she stop. And back away said "sorry" she whispered and started to walk away. But he grab her arm and turn her around and kiss her again. Kid then went from her lips to her neck Angel moan she arch her back they kiss full of passion. Till Kid stop Angel was blushing panting. **

"**Sorry but we do have things we have to do today." He started to walk to his bathroom "Kid?" Kid look at Angel "hhmm" "I will always listen to you and I like to hear about your mother someday." She said to him he smile at her "Yeah" he walk into his bathroom (**_**stupid, stupid kissing her like that.) **_

_**AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT HERE YA ALL GO!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Angel walk to her room and open the door "I hope Kid want hate me", "he want" said a voice. She look up to see Blair "oh! Blair it's you I hope you alright? from yesterday" Angel said." Blair jump down and went to her human form "duh, of course I am I do have magical power much like you."

"Like me" Angel said looking down at her hands "well yeah that why those guys want you so bad right? Blair ran a hand through her hair "but don't worry Kid will not let them have his princess." Angel blushed "Uhmm, do you think he like me?". "of course your so pretty you are fit to be his queen." Then she smiled at Blair "he teaches me how to use my powers today" Angel said.

Then Blair sigh "all good luck the others are going out and I get to go with them" she said. Winking and open Angel door and left, Angel look at all of her clothes "what do I wear today?" She look through all of her outfits "I guess I will wear something light." She pick up a pair of knee high socks that wear white and sparkly and she pick up a pair of short shorts and a white sports bra and a pair of big shoes (like the shape up shoes by Skechers) and they where white too.

She look in her bathroom there was all kind of stuff in there like makeup and stuff she had no idea what to do with it. Then she heard a knock at the door she rush over to it excited to see if it was Kid. But it was Maka and Tsubaki "sorry we just wanted to tell you Kid is waited for you Tsubaki said.

She nodded at both of them she thought (_he most be mad at me) _she frowned. Maka noticed this "Angel you ok?" Angel look up at Maka "Huh, yeah" she said looking down. Maka put her arm on her shoulder "don't worry you look very pretty." Maka smile at her she smile back "thank you" she said.

Then Maka said to her "you know today you get to meet Kid's father." Angel asked "Great who is he?" "Lord death!" Maka answer. Angel was shock "Lord death?" she shriek "yeah" Maka replied "is Kid is famous or a prince?" As they walk down the hall together "yeah I guess you could say."

Then Angel thought (_all great that is why he is avoiding me he most have to marry a princess not someone like me) _Angel wanted to cry. Maka said to her "Well you better get going Kid hate to be late he like to be on time." Angel shook the thought out of her head "right!" Angel walk down the stairs.

Then Tsubaki look at Maka "Hey Maka why was she sad?" "I don't know" said Maka. Angel walk down stairs to heard everyone talking. "So Kid what does lord death plan to do with her?" Liz hit Soul "don't asked him that" said Liz. Kid look back at Soul "I don't know but she is in danger that for sure." They all nodded "then she is not that strong to me I will love to fight her to show." Kid yelled "No you want Black Star "why Kid?, do you have a crush on her." Kid look down "of course not Black Star Liz then realized Angel was listen.

She try to get Kid to stop talking but she could not "Black Star I have been asked to look after her, it is my job to protect her." Then he look at him in the eye "find out information from her till I get the answers I need then do what you want." Then he close his eyes "Beside I have two girls around here I really don't need another one."

Angel felt so hurt now she walk down the stars Kid then know Angel heard every single word. Sure she did not want to be a pain on Kid she want to be able to buy her own things. So before Kid could say a word Angel walk pass him and smiled "come on Kid we have to see your father don't we." He look at her felt bad for what he said "yeah, lets get going."

Angel and Kid walk in silent's "Angel I…I…" "it ok Kid I don't want to be a burdening on you, and I will not kiss you anymore for the sack of you future bride to be." Kid stop and look at her confused "What are you talking about?" Angel turn around and face him "don't you have an arrange marriage or something." Kid raise his eyebrow "nope my dad try that already, I can do what I want."

As they reach the school she could see other student looking at her at the top of the stairs. They where giving her an stare of death like they hated her or something. "Was it cause of that girl that those monster came in our town and try to hurt ever one." "Yeah that is her" Kid grab Angel hand "don't worry I don't hate you." And they walk inside "umm Kid I need to got to the rest room please."

Kid look at her "OK" he laid her to the ladies restroom. She smile at him "I will be a sec" she run in crying. She cried more "I don't want to be alive" Kid felt pain through his body he then she was crying. Then he known's that when Angel hurts he hurts too. He walk-in the bathroom "Angel?" Angel heard him "am sorry Kid" she said whipping her eye's.

She look at him "am trying to be strong, but but I" He look at her "it's alright" she ran out and hug him "I promise I will not be a.." "shh" Kid put his finger on her lips. To keep her from talking "look those things I said I should apologized, I don't want to hurt you." He sighed "I want to help you."

Then she shook her head "but I kiss you…' Kid cut her off "look am a shinigami" " you are?" Angel said. She remember Maka saying that to she had no idea what a shinigami was but she would soon find out "I had no idea." Kid and Angel walking out the bathroom "yeah."

She was speechless he turned around and look at her "look we can talk more later ok" he said. "Come on lets go see my father, maybe he can give you an answers better then I can." She look worried "k" she said. As the walk down the hall Kid still talking "then we have training to do." Kid look over at her and could tell she look of confessed and sacred "I don't want you to get worried ok so please, don't worried." Angel look up and smile at him "I can handle it" she said.

"Come my father awaits us" as they walk to the death room they saw Kilik and Ox and Kim "look is that her" Kilik asked Kim. Kim said "yep, the girl everyone wants" "well she is beautiful" ox said. Kim glared "hep" Kim turn her head away. And walk away "my Kim please, wait my sweetie pie" and run after her. Kid saw this and chuckled a little bit he look back at Angel.

She was so amazed at the hall it was so big and shiny she thought. Kid spoke "you like it so far?" She nodded "you will be going here staring Monday." She stop "but everyone here hate's…" Kid turned around. Look at her "I do not hate you" she look at Kid with caring eyes "thank you so much kid."

They arrived at the death room "where here" they walk in. As they walk down the long hall there they saw Sprit and Death. "HELLO, HELLO come in come in" "hi dad" Kid said. Then lord Death look at Angel "so this is her the weapon." Kid look at his father "dad please, don't call her that." Angel look at him confess "Uuumm hello am Angel she said bowing.

Kid then spoke to his father "Dad do you know anything about her that could help her tell who she is." Death look to his son "Hhmm how can I put it she is a pure light" Kid frown, "yeah that help a lot thank's he said. Death was bumping his head "Well gosh how should I put it while" he said.

Still he was hitting his head trying to think "how to example it to them." Kid look at her "Angel will you please go and get us two coffee in the cafeteria" he give her money. She smile at him "ok" Angel walk out of the room. As soon as Kid know she was gone "alright father I want answers, and I want them now tell me ever thing." He look at his son and sighed "Ahh! Alright" Lord Death said.

I just wanted to say to everyone Happy New Year!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kid look at his father "ok ,dad you can tell me now she has left." "Well Kid it like this there was this legend that there will be a light, that will beat all evil and darkness." "Ok" Kid said "that's it" Kid {swap drop}. "You have to be kidding me dad, that does not tell me who Angel is? why everyone wants her, where did she come from? does she have family somewhere?"

"Well-" Lord Death said "please father I have to know more about this girl if am going to protect her and help her." "Well Kid she is what I said a pure light that can beat any evil and darkness she is very powerful." "But Kid you do no that she can't control her power her emotion take over her and fight for her." "That why I think you need to help her use her powers that way she can find out who she wants to be and live her life."

Then Sprit walk in "lord death it time" "right well see ya have a meeting to go to bye" and he disappear. "Huh, terrible father" he sigh and then got thinking _(Angel she is might be lost) _he ran out of the death room. Angel walk on the bottom floor of the school (_am lost) _she thought.

"Where am I?" she walk by students Kim and Jackie where in hall Angel walk by Kim "look it the girl" "yeah she don't look all that powerful to me." Then she heard a Random girls where taking "look it her the person who cause are town to get destroyed." One of the girls push her down "why don't you live are city so no more people will not suffer."

Angel felt tears welding up in her eye till "leave her alone" Angel look to see Kid. "It's not her fault who she is" the girl was embarrassed. That Kid told her that She left without a word. Kid went to help her up "here am sorry." She could not look at Kid she was crying "come on" she reach for his hand.

Kid pull her in a hug "it's alright I will help you and protect you. She pull back to look at his eyes he wrap the tears from under her eyes. They stared at each other Kid and Angel lend close and close. Till his lip where getting ready to touch and he pull away "sorry we have work to do and I bet you hungry." She question him till her stomach stared to make noise.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat" "ok" Angel sigh as the two of them exit. The school it was all quiet walk Kid took Angel to a Death Bucks. Everyone at the store knew Kid "hello sir" everyone said to Kid. Kid waved to everyone and sat down the girl came over to asked Kid. What he would like to drink Kid said "I would like to have a green tea and a piece of pumpkin bread. "Good choice sir and you miss" "I don't know" she them said.

" The same please" "ok it will be ready in a bit." Angel did not know what to say to Kid then he cleared his throat. She look at him after this "we are going to the train ground ok" she look at him. "Umm where is it at" she asked Kid "at the school" he said. "All I can not go back there everyone hates me." .Kid stop and was about to say something till the waiter came with there food and drinks.

Kid took a sip and said "well we can fly there" he said to her. She look at him confess she sip her drink. "How?" "I have a skate board that fly's" Angel eye light up "wow cool I want to see it, we can after this." She sat there looking at the view she saw lots of things then she saw a big place. "What is that?" Angel said pointing at a big place. "That is the movie theater."

" I want to see it" "well we can go tonight" "yes I would love too." Angel gave a small smile and took a sip of her tea. "Well we should be off" "Ok" Angel said Kid put money on the table and they began to exit the café. "Now lets get to work on your power's" Kid summon his skate board. He jump on Angel eye the device she was shying away Kid could sense it.

"Don't worry I want let anything happen to you trust me." "You do trust me right" he took out his hand Angel look at it she gave a small nod. She took his hand he help her up. "Hold on" Kid said and took off Angel wrapped her arm around his wasted and held on tight. Her eyes wear close till a gosh of wind come out of no where and knock Angel off.

She fell off and everything was in slow motion as she fell she reach for Kid and Kid look down at her and watch her fall. Kid hurried and follow after her he drove down in the nick of time. And caught her bride style "see I told you to trust me I will not let anything happen to you." She look at Kid and he was smiling at her.

They got to the train ground it was out from death city school. Kid landed and put Angel down "alright the first thing am going to teach you is control you power?" "Ok" Angel said "try to summon some power from you soul like this." He stood in front of her he relax and he stared to glow a blue color "now you try."

" Ok" Angel stood in front of him and tried but she just could not get the power to come out. After of ten minutes Kid said "hmm you are not relaxed" he went behind her. And wrap his arms around her she was blushing her hearts was beating so fast. Kid whispered in her ear "relaxed focuses with me ok:.

They close there eyes and Angel felt his soul it was warm and kind but there was something else dark to it. Angel focuses on the soul of Kid Angel then brought out her power. Kid felt it she was powerful he can see why everyone wants to keep her. There powers together lit up the whole sky.

"Well lord death it seem she will be a very powerful ally after all" Said Sprit. "And think that is not her full power" said Stien. "Now you see why it is important she don't fall in the wrong hands" said Lord Death. "So have you told Kid everything" said Sprit. Lord death was silent.

A.N.- Sorry so for the very long up date but am working on a Naruto Fic with the same Character but a little bit of a twist if you all like you should check it out!


	22. Chapter 22 The Mission!

Chapter 22

As Angel and Kid power died down together Kid unwrapped his arms from around her. Walking over and sat down on a rock Angel wrap the hair out of her eyes. Kid took off his jacket and unbutton his shirt a little. Angel could not take her eyes off the god before her. Then Kid look up at her she quickly look away.

She look at the ground then Kid spoke to her "so Angel tell me do you know anything about who you are?, Do you remember anything from your pass." She look up at him she looked in his eyes she quietly said "no". "Ok" he got up and walk up to her he touch her forehead she close her eyes.

She love it when he touch her it was how should she say it godly. "hmm I see so you don't know anything about that moon shape on your forehead." She quickly shook her head "then so much for answers." He went and walk away "am sorry" she said he look back at her "it not your fault."

(_Damn it why want my father tell me anything) _he thought_. _Angel walk over and sat down beside Kid and put her head on his shoulder. Kid realized that he was calming down _(could it be her pure soul that is doing this.)_ Then he heard a beeping sound "uhh excused me" he got up and pulled out a mirror . "Hello, hello" "dad what do you want?"

"Well I need you to came by so I can talk to you about your mission tomorrow." "Yeah dad first let me drop Angel off at home and I will be there." "No, bring her with you too" Kid look at him "ok". Kid raise his eyebrow at this "ok we be there soon." So Kid and Angel fell toward the school when they landed. Angel stayed behind Kid the whole rime while they walk to the death room.

As soon as they walk in "ok father we are here why did you want me to bring Angel? "Wo, wo clam down Kid I just wanted to give your info on your mission tomorrow." "And what will I be doing father?" "Well you will be going after something called a magic tool." "A magic tool, what is that father?" "It is something that Arachne will be after to so we must bet them to it."

"What does it do then?" "Well umm it is as it sound it is a magic tool." "Yes very helpful alright why did you want me to bring Angel?" "She will be going with you" "what! Dad are you crazy if Arachne is going to be there, it is a great risk bring her with me."

"No no no she will be fine but you might want to train her some more." And here is where you will be going" He gave Kid diction where he will be going. Kid look at his Dad "so we will be going to the desert" _(nice). _He was thinking about how much Liz and Patty will be complain.

Angel stood behind Kid the whole time then Kid said "well am going to get supplies for are mission, I will be back soon." Lord death spoke to Angel "so how have you been?" he said to her. Angel blushed and bow "I have been great thank's to Kid" she said. "Aww I see you think greatly of my son don't you." She look up at lord death blushing and she nodded.

"And you have the strength to fight too Angel don't lose faith in your self, and believe in your self to cause the people close to your will need you in the end even Kid." "Huh?" Angel said then Sprit came behind him and said "sir it time to get things ready." "Aww yes well Angel I got to go keep up the good work." As he was walking away he turn back to her.

"Kid should be about ready soon so if you wait for him in front of the dooor he should be there soon." "Uumm ok" Angel said "so lord death" "Ok bye bye see ya later" she wave good bye to him and turned and walk out of the death room. Sprit said "well she seems normal enough."

" I don't think she is that dangers" "well she has not a clear understand of her power ether." Sprit jump with fright of Steins voice "what did I scare you?" "SSSSSTTIEEEN!" Said Sprit "all hello Stein did you came to report." "Yes and you are right it turns out that Arachne is after the magic tolls and brew."

" I see good job Stein you still have not told Kid anything yet have you." "Well not everything" "he will want to now everything." "I know, I know he will know in time."

As Angel was waiting for Kid she saw a shy boy or girl she was not sure. S/he was shy and s/he wear a big black dress outfit and was talking to a lady. The ladyhad wavy blonde hair Angel remember the blonde from before. But she could not remember her name.

Then she saw Kid go over and say hello to them then he saw Angel and wave for her to came over. She walk over and said hello and Miss Maria was the first to answer "hello" "umm hi" said the person wearing black. Angel bow Angel said "nice to meet you" Angel replied. "Ahhh my god look at you!" said Miss Maria went and give her a huge hug. Kid rise his eyebrow at this and whisper "sorry" to Angel.

Why this was going on Miss Maria was saying "I thought you where going to die you poor thing." "Am fine thank you" Angel said she step back and look at Angel. "I guess you are right my you have clean up nicely" then Angel blush. Looking at Kid who look away from Angel and Maria he was blushing too.

Miss Maria notices this and look at Kid to Angel "OOOHH they must like each other how cute! **^-^, **well we better let you two get back to what ever you where doing." "Lets go Crona" "nnnice to meet you" said Crona as Miss Maria drag s/he away. Kid look at Miss Maria "it nothing like that!" he said to her she wave Kid off "ok." "Like what?" Angel asked as she look at Kid "huh? Nothing look don't listen to what they said ok" "Ok" Angel said "well lets go back to the house to pack ok" she nodded to him.

(A.N.-sorry so long for an update back here it is!)


	23. Chapter 23 am going too!

Chapter 23

Once Angel and Kid arrived at the house. Kid look at Angel "well we should go ahead and stared packing." Angel nodded to Kid and watch him go upstairs as Angel started to walk up the stairs she felt dizzy. She grab the rail of the stair while she held her forehead.. Just then Liz and Patty walk in the house "Kid where home!" Liz shouted.

Patty Yelled "HHHELLLOOOOOOO!" And Liz walk to the stairs and notices Angel grabbing the rail of the stairs in pain. "Are you ok" Liz said "yeah" Angel said quietly but she started to pass out. Liz grab her and as she did Liz had a flash back of memories in her head!

Liz saw a girl and another guy holding hands on a porch outside. Same where it look like out in the country they where holding hands and asleep. And she saw a another girl with purple hairs and she was crying! And then Liz wake up to see Kid face. "Liz, are you ok?"

"hhmm, yeah" "what happen?" Kid asked "I grab Angel and then I pass out!" Kid stood up thinking "why did you pass out too when she did?". "I don't know" said Liz then Kid pick Angel up "well am going to lay Angel down we have a mission to do tomorrow."

"Angel is going with us" "but why?" Liz asked as she sat up on the couch. "My dad order it" "ok goodnight" "goodnight" he said. "I take it we aren't going to the movies tonight." "Sorry you and Patty can go I have to watch over Angel." "Ok" Liz and Patty went up stairs to change for the movies.

As Liz was getting ready Patty walk in "hey sis what looks better this or this" she said. Holding up two different outfits Liz sat on the bed hunch over. Thinking with her hand over her face. Patty knows her sister better then anyone she knows when something is bothering her sister.

"Sis what is wrong?" " Patty when I grab Angel I saw something "huh?, what did you see sis." "I saw memories or people I have never seen before it could be people from her past." "All really we have to tell Kid this" "no!" "Huh, why not sis."

"He has a lot on his mind, I will tell him later but not now." "All ok sis so which outfit?' "the jeans and the tank top sis" "ok sis." A hour later the door bell rand Patty ran downstairs "sis they are here!" she said running to the door and open it. Maka and Soul with Black Star and Tsibaki "Hi Patty where's Liz, Kid and Angel."

"All sis will be coming but Kid can't" "ooh why?" Maka asked "Angel past out again Kid wants to watch her." "Or Kid just wants to slee.." "Maka chop!" she hit Soul in the head. "Ouch! what the hell Maka" "Kid is a gentleman and would never think about doing that." "Oh come on Maka Kid is just acting that way he not that cool am the coolest right tsibaki." "All yeah you are the coolest" she said. "Well sis will be down in a bit ok." Liz came down stair "hello, guys" she said "god Liz you don't look so good." "Yeah is it your time of the month" "maka chop!" "Thanks Maka" "no problem" Maka said smiling to liz "but you don't look good."

"Yeah kind of pale" "well Angel past out and before she broke her neck I grab her and then I had images put in my head." "Images?, you mean like symbols" "no like memories of her past or something." "Did you tell Kid."

"No, he has been think to much lately so I just did want to bother him any more." "All I see" "come on guys we are going to be late so lets get going" Patty said running out the door. "So what movie are we going to go see (unstoppable)" "What it is an action movie" asked Maka. "Well sense we pick movie last time and it only far the guys pick this time" said Tsibaki.

(kid room)

Kid was working on his laptop looking for any info of the moon symbol. All Kid could fine was it meant something about a goddess. "hmmm Kid look over at Angel "hell I need a shower" Kid walk to his bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower.

As he took off his clothes he stood in the hot water thinking. "What now she is a goddess well she does look like one but maybe she is a princess of some kind, and she has angel wings and her soul is not normal."

"There is no question she does have a great amount of power but… ahhhh! I need to stop this I have to get some rest, Liz and Patty have been in bed for a few hours and the movies was fun they said Black Star fell and spilled all of there drinks on himself he wish he seen it."

Then he thought that Liz was hiding something from him. She been to quiet but he did not want to questioned her about it. He turned off the water and got out and wrap a towel around himself and put his tank top and boxes on. And walk out to make his bed and laid down on the floor.

Angel softly said his name "Kid…" "hhhmmm can I sleep down there with you am cold" Kid nodded to her "thank you" she said and laid down beside Kid they laid side by side to each other. Tell Angel roll over to far and rolled right on top of Kid "ohh, am sorry" she said.

They stared at each other for a long time till Angel lend down and kiss Kid on the lips and she stop and look at Kid. "Oh am sorry" when she realized Kid did not kiss her back she went back to her side of the bed. Till Kid pulled on her on top of him "kid?" Angel asked he kiss her hard on the lips Angel was shock and relaxed in to the kiss. Angel was loving every moment of it till Kid stop. Angel's hearts was pounding "Kid?" "we have to rest we do have a mission tomorrow." She nodded "goodnight" she got off hitting himself thinking _(stupid I should have not did that) _Kid laid there for hours quiet trying to fall asleep. But no use so he wait till angel was asleep and got up to get some sleeping pills to help him relax he final drifted off to sleep.

~In the morning~

Angel awake and look over at the other side of the bed on the floor. Kid was not there "hmmm" then she heard a knock at the door. "Angel are you up come on we have to hurry to the mission start point." "AH yes am getting up right now" she hurried and rush as fast as she could.

Cause she did not want to make Kid mad. She got dress as fast as possible and was out the door in a heart beat. Liz stared at her "wow you are so fast you should be a model." "Hehe" Angel laugh shyly at her (_model what is that!) _she thought. "And here take this" she headed angel a cloak.

"Why this?" Angel said to her "well we will be in the dessert today" "so what is that?" Angel said. Liz cock an eyebrow at her as the walk down the long hallway. Then she replied "just wait till we get there" she said. "Oh ok" Angel said the walk down the stairs as they reach the bottom.

Kid and Patty was down at the end waiting for them "HEELLLO" Patty shouted at Angel and ran and hug her. "How are ya today" she asked Angel but Angel was looking at Kid. But Kid seemed to be ignoring her again. Then she look at Patty "fine thank you" she replied.

Liz was looking at Angel then to Kid Kid fake cough and "well that's good" Kid said. He went walking to the kitchen and liz followed behind him. .Kid was get a drink of water he said "better get a drink since we will be in a hot place today" he said.

"Kid?" "What!" "What did you do to Angel" "nothing" Kid said "your hiding something" she said. To him "look who talking" "huh?" "what do you mean" Liz said. "Your are hiding something to." Liz know what he was talking about but she still did not want to worry him.

So she said "HHHMMM whatever" Liz said walking off all mad she meant Patty and Angel in by the door. And they step outside as the sun Angel rise her hand to block out the sun glare from her eye's. "God it is hot today" Liz said. "Just wait till we get to the hot place" Patty chirp "Quit complaining come-on we have to hurry" Kid said. "Ok right they transform in there weapon form and Kid suck them in his pockets then he look at Angel "hop on and off we go" she nodded and off they went to there designation.

A.N.- Yeah I say few more chapters then this story will be done but there will be a sequel!


	24. Chapter 24 Do you hate me?

Chapter 24

Soul and Maka sat at the dinner table eating there breakfast. Maka was quietly picking at her food Soul look at her "Maka!" "Hhmmm?" she asked "what is wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing" she said "hhhmm" he said to her "Kid and other she be leaving now" "huh yeah I guess so." "Come on Maka Angel will be fine even you said it she is stronger then everyone thinks she is."

She sigh "I hope she will be fine" "she will and Kid with her and he want let anything happen to her." "Yeah you are right" she said finally taking a bit of her scramble eggs then. Blair jump through the window "all my soully boy!" she said squeezing soul with her breast Maka eyes flared up "am going to kill you" she shouted kick soul in the face.

The sun blazed down on four people walking in the heat. Kid was in the lead of the all and Liz walk right beside him. Angel and Patty walk side by side with patty complaining about how hot it was out here in the sun. Liz and Kid where talking about what they are here for and Kid was telling her.

"A magic tool" said Liz "what is that?" "Something that Arachnophobia

Wants it and we most not let them have it." "So where is these tool at?" Liz asked Kid. "On the run away express" "huh?" Angel said coming behind them. "It is a run away train" Kid said while glazing at Angel and turning his head back quickly.

"All you mean the one that has been running nonstop all this years." "Yes" Kid replayed they where on top of the hill. "The train should be arriving any minute" Kid said sliding down the hill. Liz grab patty as the flowed after Kid.

"Why do sound so excited?" Liz asked. "All those years the train has never been late or minute early." Liz rolled her eyes "all right how silly of me" Angel was so confessed by the whole thing. She still did not under stand Kid love symmetry yet or maybe she just did not care.

She like Kid no matter what she thought. But as Kid and Liz and them may it down to the bottom of the hill they saw of what it look like a small child. Liz and the other said hello to the kid. Angel may it to the bottom of the hill Patty started yelling at the Kid.

Because the kid did not answer back Liz quickly grab her and they started playing in the sand. Angel sigh and joined them Liz then said "there is something not right about that kid" said Liz. "Why?" Angel asked she look at Angel "just a crazy feeling I have" "Oh" Angel said Kid was growing worried "the train is going to be late maybe it being on time was just a rumor.

Then Kid sigh "how disappointing" then the ground all around them shook. "What the!" Kid said Angel and Liz was looking all around. Then the train raise from the ground Kid was shocked Angel and Liz was too. Then as the train flowed pass by them in full speed then a hook come out of nowhere.

"Ha! lord death sent his medians after the magic tool but it belongs to Lady Arachne Fisher!" "That it one Arachne agent sent for the magic tool.." "Uuummm Kid" Angel shyly said to him. But then the kid went flying in the air.

"I guess that was not a tourist aftter all al though I guess a witch can be tourist too" he said. Then a bomb landed by his feet Liz and Patty said. "That's!, Kid look down" "Damn it" he grab Angel for cover and it blow up.

Kid went flying (_I guessed he is not mad at me) _she love being in his arms. "Damn it witch can't be tourist" he said. He summoned buzz bug and fly up to Liz and Patty as the watch the train go. "Wow that thing can move huh sis" said Patty.

"You can amour it later right now we have to catch up." "Right" "got it" as they transform in there weapon form. "Umm, Kid how will I keep up with the train at that speed" Angel asked. "Your wings" "my what" Angel asked.

"Come on try to bring out your angel wings" but I he took off. Angel felt hurt he just left her "KID Liz said "why live Angel like that?" "Am sorry but I had to we have to get that tool." She did not believe him he would never do that to anyone but why?

Angel said "ok I can do this contract, contract" she close her eye's. And put her hands together like she was praying and then angel wing came out of her back. And they where pink around the edges and pure whit feather. The white feathers sparkled rainbow colors in the sun. "Wow" she breathe out "while got to catch up" she said smile to her self. She flapped her wings and off she went to catch up to Kid!

The fisher was inside the train "the first one in the train is the first to clam the prized" he said. But then he saw Kid. "Wow his fast while the tool is mine" he open the window. Shooting at Kid. "Kid watch out" Patty yelled at him. The fisher keep on shouting at him "do you like my bombs, huh do you?" he keep yelling.

Then the witch came out and drop a bomb on the train. "What going on?" said the fisher guy. Then Kid approach the train think the smoke will hide him and his approach. But Patty said "Kid the train is getting ready to turn right." "What" Kid said and got hit by the train being knock doun by the train.

He landed back on his skate broad Kid said trying to approach a train at 400 k an hour an watch from attack from the side and above is not easy." "Patty can I leave this to you" "yup" Patty said. "I will shout him as soon he show he's ugly face" then Kid started doing tricks then kid did another trick. Liz was yelling at him "Kid what are you doing?" "Don't you know anything it was a perfect symmetrical hill to pull off a few tricks would be wrong" he said back to her.

"Patty here comes another it is a no hander" he said to her. And he jump in the air trolling "what are they doing up there?' said fisher. Then Kid jump on the train form above "Patty weapon form" "ok" she said kind of sick. When Kid was on the roof of the train then the witch fly down by Kid Kid jump out of the way.

"Wo" he said then she turn around and was coming back after him. "Kid watch out" yell Liz Kid stood his ground till Angel fly pass Kid tackling the witch. "Kid" Angel said to him "I can handle her you go get that tool" he nodded to her. And went in to the window "Chi chi" the witch chirp at Angel.

"I can handle you" said Angel powering up then the witch started to throw bombs at her. Angel dodge all of them Kid was inside the train "now where did he go, hhhmm he most of gone up front of the train." So Kid went after him when he reach where he was he was unhooking cars. So Kid would be left behind "damn it he going to un buckle the cars" said Kid.

Running stop him and fisher laugh at him and as he went and got further away the witch swoop down and try to cut the guy. With Angel behind her "come back here" she said. "Ha,ha see no one can defeat the great fisher." As he landed right beside Kid, Kid and fisher stood silent for the longest.

"Damn it! When I did that it landed me on the wrong side of the train fisher!" This guy is idiot!" Kid said. Liz said "seriously" "stupid, stupid" Patty said laugh. "Well see ya" said fisher. As he took his rod and it reach out and grab the other side of the train.

" Liz, Patty" said Kid as he through them and they grab fisher leg and Kid did to Liz shouted "were flying!" "This is so cool" shouted Patty Kid of was surprised as they slammed into the other train. Fisher started to bounce to the front.

Kid said "damn it" he headed to the front and try to stop him. Till Fisher turn around and started to shoot at him. Kid jump out of the way "die, die, die!" shout Fisher. "Guezz, this guy ugly stupid and a bad shouter." Then witch came up and slashed through his gun. "Huh" he said Kid took this chance to run up to him and kick him and sent him smashing through the door.

Fisher he look and saw the tool "there it is the magic tool" he said. Kid ran to him and pick him up "aaahhhh!" "you cant have the tool it belongs to lady Arachne." Kid shoot him Kid and Liz and Patty stood looking at the tool. Kid spoke up "once we take the tool the runaway express can rest.

Kid walk over and took the tool out and the train slow down. Kid stared at the tool "this is an evil tool just holding it discuses me." "He,he,he I see you are nothing more then ingredient student of the Academy that tool was made by Eibon." "Huh?, Eibon well if he made this he is an evil piece of trash."

"He,he would you say that about lord death as well." Kid walk over to Fisher and grab him by the head. "What does my father have to do with this?" He said. "How cute your lord death son." Then he told Kid "well open that plate over there."

"Over there the one the tool was in." Kid went over and opened it and look inside. His eye grow "no what is this?" "what's wrong Kid?" Liz asked. "Yes what is it? Could it be what you find in there disturbing. Kid swilled hard "what does this mean?

"Why is my father hand writing on this evil thing?" Fish spoke "because your father… and then a knife came at Fisher head. Kid turned to see Cid there "Cid what is he doing here."

"Chi chi" the witch fly off Angel said "hey guys!" witch "shoot it down" "let it go" Cid said. "Kid these soul is yours" Angel walk in the train to smiling but her smile faded when she saw Kid face. He was upset about something but what. Then a guy walk over to them "we have cold sandwich and drinks for you kids so please help your self.

"All thank you" "Yay" Liz and Patty drag Angel alone with them Kid flowed but stared at Cid as he left.

After they where done eating they walk the desert "till Liz and Patty was ready to transformed and go. Liz look at Angel "wow Angel so you can fly" Patty look at her and said you can grow wings just like a bird." "That so cool" Angel smile at them but she was worried about Kid.

Back at the manor Liz and Patty went to bed. Angel was going to but she was so worried about Kid. He have not talk to her or anyone since they got back. She was worried so she went to his room and knock. "Kid, can I came in?" "sure" she heard him say. She open the door and step in Kid room.

Setting at his desk "what?" he said. "I just want to see if you are alright" she said. To him "am fine please go" "but Kid after the mission your look upset and I can tell something wrong, you can tell me." "What!" Kid did she never exacted from him he jump at of the desk.

He was setting at "I thought I told you to live, I don't want to talk about it go Angel." She look down hard at the floor. "I thought you like me" Kid laugh "like you!" he turn around and glared at her. "Why? would I like you cause am around you all the time, and I teach you how to control your powers."

Angel was sting "am only keeping you safe for my father to me your nothing but a weapon!" Angel froze she felt her heart had been rip out of her chest and stomp on. Then tears steam down her face she felt broken again but much worst. Then the first time she turn around and slam Kid's door. Kid stood there letting what he just did sink in then he flay to the floor. With a throbbing pain in his chest grabbing his chest breath heavy. "Am sorry" he breathe out.

(Yeah! Another Chapter done I have been going through a lot right now so please forgive me!)


	25. Chapter 25 Sadness

Chacter 25

Angel awake well she didn't get much sleep since Kid snapping at her. It really surprised her that he acted that way. She did not know what to think she thought she done something wrong. But she decide not think to much about it so she slowly went out of here room. And quietly close the door to her room she look down the hall to Kids room.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen today was her first day of school. She did not want to miss it or to be late. She went in there stood Liz she was making her some toast. "Good morning" she said to Angel, Angel quietly said "good morning." Liz realized something was wrong "so how did you sleep last night after the mission yesterday Angel."

Then thought about what Kid had called her nothing but a weapon. She grab her white shirt to her chest and held tears back. She look up at Liz and put on her best fake smile. Angel said am fine but Liz could tell she was not. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

Angel did not want to see Kid so she hurried out the door. "Hey where you going?" "I don't want to be late" she called back to Liz. "Well you know Kid is not here" Angel stop and said "I see well see ya!"

Angel ran out the door she ran down the side walk and ran behind the corner and sigh. "That was close" said a voice "huh?" Angel look up to see Blair. "But you know she could tell something was wrong with you" she said to her. Angel look down to the ground "I know but…" "its ok there is something wrong with Kid but what?"

"Huh? what do you mean?" "Well… Angel?" Then she saw Maka running to her with Soul walking quietly behind. With his hands behind his head when Maka came up to her. "Well ready for your first day at the academy today" Angel look at her and nodded.

"Well come on it almost time for class to start." Maka took Angel hand and lend her to the academy as they reach the steps to the school. Angel look up at the school it was so much bigger then she thought. It was the stairs went on for miles it look like to her.

Maka look at Angel "well come on lets go" she said to Angel. Then Soul look at Maka "come on Maka not everyone is excised about school like you" (bang!.) She hit him with a book Angel look horrified. "Come on Angel don't listen to him he don't know what he is talking about."

"Ummm ok as Angel started to climb the steps then they reach the top. Then they saw Black Star talking to Tsubaki "hey Soul good morning" said Tsubaki. "Hi Angel" look nervous and unsure she felt lost heart broking. Then Kid come out "hey Kid" said Tsubaki. Kid and Angel look up she was scared that he was going to yell at her again. He look at Maka "have you seen Liz or Patty" "no" Maka said to him. "hmm those fools being late."

"Where here" said Liz running up the steps "huh" Kid said looking away from her. "I could say the same thing why did you leave last night and not come…" Then the bell ring "time for class" Kid went inside. Soul and Black Star flowed and Angel went in with Tsubaki and Patty next Liz went to flowed her.

"Hey what is wrong with Kid and Angel?" "Huh, I don't know Maka but last night Kid went here to the library and he was here all night." Then Maka look at her but him and angel have be so uncomforted around each other.., I wander why" "me to Maka me too…"

As the school day continue Kid was not in any class all day long. Till the speaker came on in Stein class. "Please let Liz and Patty report to the death room. Liz stood up and Patty stretch Liz walk down and she stop.

And as she did she put her hand on Angel shoulder "don't worry I will talk to Kid ok, am sure he is not mad at you ok." And walk on down to the door and walk out to go to the death room. As Liz and Patty walk in the saw Kid talking to his Father. Liz over heard him "NO FATHER, I WILL NOT BE RESPOBALE FOR…" Kid turn around to Liz.

Cocking an eyebrow at him Kid clear his throat "well any ways father I will go on this mission to see what that surge of energy is…" Lord death look at his son "ok Kid remember that it is a recon mission so don't do anything reckless." Kid walk to the door and look over his shoulder. "Please father am a gram reaper I can take care of my self Liz Patty." He turn and walk out the door.

Angel was waiting by the front of the school since it was over. She was sad Liz and Patty have been gone for ever. Angel started to cry she thought about the events in her head. The stuff being inject in her Kid everything like a big flash in her head. Then it started to hurt she clench her head. Then Maka came up to her "Angel" she jumped "sorry it just me."

Soul was behind her "are you alright" she asked her. "Yeah I just all…" "there you are Angel it was Miss. Marie. "I have a note for you from lord death here" Angel took it and reed "it said Kid will not be back that I will be home by myself." Angel look sad Maka saw this and felt bad.

"Hey why don't we stay with you!" Angel look up "really." "Yeah why not we can't let you be all alone." Soul look up "what why us Maka" took a book and sack him on the head "ooowww!"

"What was that for-" till Soul look at Angel eye's he felt sorry for her he quickly change his tune "ok." Angel and Maka and Soul went to there house to get Maka and Soul stuff for the sleep over. Maka was so excited Angel went up to Maka room watch Maka grab here night cloths and sleeping bag. Soul got his stuff and off the went to Kid house.

Maka walk up to Angel room while Soul was suppose to stay in Kid room. But since of Kids O.D.C. So that would be bad so he sleep down stairs. Maka and Angel went in her room and got dress and went to bed. Maka sleep on the floor by Angel.

_(Where am I?) _Angel heard a voice say it sound like Kid's then she heard him again. _(Where's liz and Patty!) _Kid voice called out. "Kid" Angel called out "where are you let me help you!, Please I can" then she saw Kid he was floating in darkness. _(What is this he yelled..) _Angel tried to reach for him but then it faded.

Angel shoot up out of bed sweating! "What was that" Angel got up out of bed and tip toe to Kids room and open the door. Creeping inside the moonlight lighted the room she walk over to kids bed. And slid her hand down his silk sheets "Kid?.. Was that real? Is he alright are they alright?.."

Kid and Liz and Patty walk up a tall mountain with fire puts of lava. "God why does he keep send us to hot places" while Patty laugh. At the top was a cave they went inside they went further inside then all at once the ground cave away. "Aaaahhhhhh!" They all fall into the darkness.

(WOW people the story is done can't wait for the sequel) PLZ read and review!


End file.
